A Different Start
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Richard Castle started as a pain in the neck. All the detectives wish he would go away and leave them alone. But he just kept getting in the way. UNTIL that fateful weekend in the Hamptons. This is Just a different start up for Castle and Beckett. Completely AU But with fun and happy in the end
1. Chapter 1

**All the Usual Rules Apply**  
**I do not own anything except a monitor and keyboard**  
**ABC/Disney/Marlow and company own the real important stuff**

**I Think I must have a brain tumor. Otherwise I would not be doing this**

* * *

It's the usual summer in the 12th precinct. Murders abound. It seems that the hot weather brings out the killers from every crevice that they hide in during the colder months. This June is no different.

Detective Ryan is finishing the paperwork on his latest murder case. He is looking forward to a nice weekend with his new girlfriend Jenny.

Detective Esposito is on the phone with Dr. Lanie Parish pretending to discuss a case, but everyone knows the two are planning to hook up later. How can they pretend to not be dating? Everyone in the station knows that when they are away from work they are engaged in some serious lip lock.

Detective Beckett is clearing the murder board from the last case she was working and thinking about the date she is going to have later with Detective Demming. They are planning on going to dinner and a movie and Demming probably wants to take her back to his place to compare notes on a very personal level. Kate is not ready to take the relationship to that level, yet.

Then, in walks the nuisance of the precinct, Richard Castle. After Beckett had him help with a really strange case a few months ago, he came back asking if he could shadow the officers for his next book. He has basically been in everyone's way ever since. He shows up when he wants to, asks really dumb questions. He laughs at some of the most horrific crime scenes, and has been known to be insensitive to the pain caused to victim's families. Everyone really wishes he would just find some place else to be. Anywhere but the 12th.

Castle comes in laughing with a coffee carrier with 4 cups from the local shop around the corner. This just happens to be the worst coffee shop around and no one likes any of the coffee from there. They all totally avoid going there because the coffee is so bad. They have told Castle that they really prefer the coffee in the break room machine, but he really doesn't seem to understand and just keeps doing whatever he wants to do and acts like they should be happy with whatever he chooses to bring instead.

Richard Castle! This famous mystery writer who has been able to wedge himself into the officer's lives because he "knows people". Important people such as the Mayor, Commissioner, Police Chief, and several Judges. Not one of the officers at the station wants to deal with him however.

When he comes in they all want to play rock/paper/scissors to see who has to baby sit him until he finally gets tired and leaves. Today he sets the tray down and makes an announcement to the three detectives.

"Hey! Everyone! I'm having a party at my house in the Hamptons for the forth of July and everyone is invited to come along with their dates. There is enough room so you can all stay at the house. We will celebrate the 4th as a group. Watch the fireworks over the water, eat, drink and be merry. Everyone will stay at the house and I am arranging the transportation to and from. So it will not cost anyone anything unless you go into town for personal stuff. Just let me know how many will be riding."

Castle lays a piece of paper on the desk and walks toward Captain Montgomery's office. The three detectives look around toward each other and several sighs are heard. A few of the uniform officers have overheard this murmur. They are thinking "Great" I am not going to be required to be there. I have to put up with him enough here, I don't have to spend my holidays with the jerk.

The funny thing about Richard Castle, the mystery author, is that earlier in her life Kate Beckett had a crush on him. She had all of his books. She had become hooked, so to speak, on them after her mother was killed. Reading his books had made it easier for her to get past the loss. She used this outlet instead of the one her father picked. Unfortunately, he chose to spend the years after her death in the bottom of a bottle. He finally got the help he needed and has been a great father to Kate ever since. She just wishes she could now find a man for herself who cares as much about her as her father does.

Castle goes into Captain Montgomery's office and closes the door.

"Captain, can I put you and your wife down for my July celebration?"

The captain thinks for a moment trying to find a way to beg off but he cannot think of any excuse to get him out of this very difficult situation. He and his wife were planning on doing absolutely nothing, so if he said anything, it would be a lie.

"Of course Mr. Castle, we will be there"

Castle smiles and says "Great" and leaves the office. Captain Montgomery goes out in the bull pen and calls the other three detectives into a meeting.

"If I have to go you have to go!"

Each one groans and begs the captain to not force them to travel all the way up there just to be bored or at the very least embarrassed just being around Castle.

"If you honestly have plans already, OK, but if you don't you better come. That's all I have to say about it"

He opens his door to indicate the meeting is over. The other three leave his office and return to their respective desks.

Beckett sits down and looks at the paper. She writes Beckett +1. She pushes the paper over to the other two and glares. Each one adds their name and goes back to work.

Within a few minutes the captain comes out and tells them that have a case. Ryan walks to the captain, takes the paper and the three detectives head out to earn their pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip

Friday morning July 2 begins with the latest case wrapping up. No real mystery. The ex boyfriend did it. That was easy. The three detectives clean off their desks and get ready to start again on Tuesday after the holiday. They are all dreading the next three days knowing they will be forced to live in the Richard Castle world.

Just before three o'clock, Jenny arrives with an overnight bag and sits down next to Kevin. A few minutes later Lanie comes into the bullpen ready to go. The group discusses what the weekend holds. Jenny, being an always optimist, tells the rest of them to keep an open mind and they might just have fun. The response is mostly groans.

Captain Montgomery comes out of his office and tells the group that he has notified the chief of detectives that they are all off the clock effective at 3:00. The elevator door opens and Evelyn Montgomery exits with one large rolling bag.

Kate keeps looking toward the elevator expecting Demming to come out next. Her personal cell phone rings and she sees it is Detective Demming. "Beckett". Kate answers. She listens for a moment then says, somewhat dejectedly, "Oh, I see…OK. I'll talk to you when I get back" and the hangs up.

The rest of the group looks at Beckett. "Tom just got a major warehouse burglary and his whole team has to work the case. Well over 4 million dollars in electronics, just GONE. They have no clues or leads of any kind. They cannot even find the method of entry."

Ryan comments under his breath "Lucky Guy", everyone else chuckles

The elevator door opens again and the driver enters the area. "I am here to pick up the group for the Castle party."

They all stand, grab their bags and head to the elevator for the trip that no one really wants to take.

When they get to the street, there sits a stretch SUV. Large enough to carry over a dozen people. After the driver stashes the bags, they all climb in. Once inside they find a fully stocked bar, several television screens Blue Ray player and a stock of movies of all types from the most G rated to a collection of "Adult" films. Everyone settles into a comfortable place for the long trip ahead.

Once they leave the city the trip should only be a little over an hour. But, due to heavy holiday traffic, the trip takes a little over two hours. Just to get out of the city was horrific. But after they get on the open road, it was much better. During the trip they all visit about anything except work. Talked about personal stuff, children, dogs, repainting their apartments. Just about any subject was open for discussion except Castle. They all dreaded anything to do with "HIM"

When the driver pulled into the area near the house, the entire group looks out in total amazement. Every home was an estate. Large amounts of land surrounding palatial mansions. Most connected directly to the ocean. It looked like none of the homes was smaller than twenty thousand square feet. After a few minutes the car pulls into a driveway of one of the more modest homes. This one was probably only fifteen thousand square feet or so.

The driver stops the car near a breezeway where they see an elegant red haired lady exit the house followed with another red head. This one, a teen age girl, close behind.

"Hello everyone, I'm Martha Rogers and this beautiful child is my grand daughter, Alexis. Welcome to our home."

As they all pile out they make their introductions. Martha tells them that she is so glad they could make it to her party and she hopes that when they return home Monday they will be relaxed and refreshed and that the weekend will be one to remember.

The housekeeper comes out and escorts them all into the house and into the guest wing. She shows them to their individual rooms and then tells them dinner will be served in the main dining room promptly at 8:00. Dress is casual as it will be all weekend. She tells them that they will all have a fun weekend.

After dropping her bag on the bed, Kate Beckett goes over to Lanie and Esposito's room and knocks. Javi opens the door and drags Beckett inside. Kate finds everyone else is already in there.

Lanie starts "What was all that about? How can this woman be related to Castle? She is most gracious. The little girl is beautiful and what a smile."

Kevin pops off "Did we get kidnapped by aliens and taken somewhere in an alternate universe?"

Beckett can only chime in with everyone else. "I don't get it. This is not anything like I expected. Martha must be his mother then Alexis has to be his daughter? Did any one ever hear him say that he had a daughter? I read somewhere that he had been married one time, but nothing about a daughter."

"Of course, having a teenaged daughter would detract from the playboy image." Montgomery comments

No one really knows what to say about all this. "Martha said, Welcome to our home. Is this his home or her home?" Lanie questions

Roy Montgomery adds "You know we are detectives. I guess we need to put on our NYPD hats and then come back here and compare notes."

Everyone agrees. They each head back to their room to wait for dinner.

Kate Beckett loves the chase. She always has. So for her to try and figure out what is going on in the Castle house or whoever's house this is, should be fun. She decides that she will not be denied.

She leaves her room and roams the hallway. The guest wing has several bedrooms and guest baths. This hall travels toward what appears to be the main part of the house. As she approaches she hears a young woman's voice coming from a room off the main hall. The room appears to be a study, library or possibly a home office. Beckett peers around the open doorway staying near the wall and listens carefully.

She hears a young woman's voice "Dad, why do we have to continue this charade? I am so tired that every time you are out in public, you act like a jerk. You know that no one likes the Richard Castle they see in public. They don't even know the real you.

"Pumpkin, I don't like it either, but Paula, my publicist says it builds the false front that the mystery writer is a real dealer in the macabre and knows his stuff and actually lives it. If they knew that all I have is a vivid imagination and all the stuff I write is just the insides of that imagination and some good research they wouldn't buy my books."

The younger Castle sighs deeply "I know. But I still don't like it. I prefer the real you."

"Pumpkin that is why being here with you is so important. I can just be me and not some weird person"

"Hey, dad, all the people that you brought here from the police department. They seem really nice, not weird and they deal with death and murder every day. They don't seem to be very bad. In fact I think that Kevin Ryan is kind of cute"

Rick pops off. "Hey, he is almost old enough to be you father and anyway, he is going with Jenny and she is a really sweet girl. So I will not have my only daughter causing him any pain or embarrassment. Just get that thru your pretty little head."

Alexis laughs, knowing how well she can get under her father's skin. "Hey! What about that Detective Beckett? You know she's kind of hot. Have you tried to ask her out yet?"

Richard Castle looses the smile and quickly his face goes sullen. After he takes a deep breath and lets it out

"Yes daughter. She is very pretty and more importantly she is very smart. Sweetheart, I actually did think about asking her out at one time."

Beckett's head is about to explode. He just called her pretty and smart? Richard Castle just called me pretty?

"What stopped you Dad?"

"Two things, one the persona I have been doing. Beckett has not made it any secret that she hates my guts. Which I can't blame her for. And two she is evidently dating another police officer, a Detective Demming, I believe. I have seen them together at the station once or twice."

"Oh, so you have two strikes against you already without even getting up to the plate?"

"I am afraid that is the situation"

Alexis wraps her arms around her father "Dad, you have not been serious about a woman since you and Gina divorced and even before her was my mother. Did these two turn you against women completely?"

"Not really. But some day I hope I can find a real woman. You know not a book groupie or Hollywood wannabe. Someone who I could really fall in love with. I am just so tired of being looked at like a piece of meat. I don't like the bimbos. I want a woman who is real. Not a fake groupie. The real woman I want to know will be one who I can feel good about and more importantly someone you can feel comfortable having around my only daughter"

"Well dad, what about Detective Beckett? She seems real enough and I didn't see this Demming guy with her today. You could try again you know?"

Did his daughter just tell him to try with me Beckett is thinking?

"Alexis, this is why I love you so much. You always try to look out me. But you know right now you are the most important part of my life and let's not try to add distractions to our lives. You are my only focus. Let's get you grown up first. OK? "

Kate Beckett is suddenly feeling something happening inside. She had a fan girl crush on the author years before that is until she met him and decided he was a jerk, but now those old fan feelings are coming back.

"Dad, if someone really great comes along will you promise me you will at least try to go for it?"

"Oh, all right. But right now let's go see if diner is ready and then you can go and get everyone together in the dining room and have something to eat."

Alexis grabs her father. "OK Dad! Here are the rules for tonight. I want the real Richard Castle at the dinner table. No fake, no jerk, not the famous mystery writer just my real dad. OK?"

Richard Castle gets up from his couch, holds his daughter close and heads for the door. "Ok pumpkin. Just for you."

Kate Beckett has to retreat quickly back down the hallway toward the guest wing before she is seen/ She goes straight to Lanie and Esposito's room. She knocks frantically to get inside before she is spotted by the Castle duo.

Lanie opens the door and Kate rushes in. Javi looks at Kate "What in the world happened to you? You are white as a sheet."

Beckett replies "He's a fake! Castle is a fake!"

"What do you mean a fake?" Lanie asks

"The guy we see in the station is a fake. The real Richard Castle is a loving caring Dad to his daughter and loving son to his mother. That's why Martha was such a gracious hostess. The real people are here. And he is nothing like the Castle that comes in the station.

Lanie goes out and knocks on the other's doors. They join the trio back in her room. Beckett tells the others about what she just saw and heard. Everything except the part about Castle calling her pretty and smart and wanting to ask her out that is.

Captain Montgomery remarks first "So Mr. Castle is someone different outside his home. Why don't we see if we can bring out the real man behind the mask? Who knows we really might like him"

At that moment there is a knock at the door and Castle's beautiful daughter is standing outside

"Diner everyone! Follow me" Alexis turns and starts toward the main dining room.

The rest of the group follows the red headed teenager into the main house


	3. Chapter 3

The group of detectives arrives at the main dining room to find two couples already seated at a large table. There are place cards at each seat indicating where everyone is to be placed.

Naturally the head of the table is marked for Castle himself. The chairs immediately next to him going down each side begin with Captain Montgomery to his left .Next to the captain is Sally Everson with her husband directly across from her. Then beside her in order are Esposito then Betty Riddle, Kevin Ryan, then Martha

Mrs. Montgomery is to Castle's right. Followed by Thomas Everson then Lanie Parish, Ernest Riddle, Jenny O'Malley then finally Alexis. Since Beckett is alone, she is placed at the opposite end of the table from Castle

The seating is arranged so each spouse or partner is directly across the table from the other and then alternating male female. This arrangement is designed to allow the guests to meet one another and get acquainted.

After everyone has arrived at the table and are seated. Richard Castle stands, takes his water glass and speaks.

"I want to welcome everyone here tonight."

Castle holds his glass toward the captain "Thank you Captain Montgomery for allowing the finest detectives in New York to come here today."

Then toward his nearest neighbor "I also want to welcome my neighbors, Ernest and Betty Riddle. They live just two houses down from us and Thomas and Sally Everson who hare just next door"

"Thomas and Sally are the owners of Pro-vista Distributors back in the city and Ernest is a retired attorney with the firm of Riddle, Clark, Emerson and Andrews"

Castle then speaks to the members of the 12th that are seated around the table and introduces each one to the other two couples. As he gives each one's name, he makes some positive comment about them or their accomplishments. Castle does seem to spend a little extra time telling the accomplishments of Kate Beckett causing her to blush a little. This little extra time in admiration does not go unnoticed by Alexis.

"Now that the introductions are done welcome to our home away from the city. I hope each and every one of you have fun, go shopping in town or just relax and do nothing at all"

After Castle finishes his remarks, the staff begins to serve the guests by starting with the appetizers. This is followed up by soup, salad, then the main course. The meal is topped off with a delicious dessert.

Coffee is offered to whoever wishes. Also after diner cocktails and fine wine is brought out and served.

Conversations around the table focus on nothing important. The Beckett asks the retired lawyer asking him what type law that he was involved in. Ernest tells the detective not to worry, he did not defend criminals He was involved in corporate law. Things such as acquisitions, corporate maters and not drug dealers or murders

Captain Montgomery asked Sally Everson what they did and she told him that they were distributors of consumer electronics such as televisions, satellite receivers, and other electronics for home use. She tells the captain that they are the largest supply company in New England.

As everyone is finishing their after diner drinks, Richard speaks again.

"I certainly hope everyone enjoyed your meal. We are not normally this formal in this house, so don't expect this for the rest of the holiday."

This brings a few chuckles "We will revert to casual dining from here on out. In the morning, just come down here or out to the porch and the kitchen staff will prepare you whatever you wish for breakfast and the other meals of the day. You can have whatever you want whenever you want."

Castle points around the house "Now, please spend the rest of the evening out on the deck, walk the beach, play in the game room. There is a pool table and card table, or pick put a book from the library. Tomorrow, if any of you decide you might want to go into town. I have a car at your disposal. The shopping in town is wonderful. My credit card has been abused by my mother and daughter many times there"

This brings a "Richard" comment from Martha

Smiling at the assembled group. "Please just relax. I want everyone to enjoy the week end"

Castle stands and the other guests do also.

Ernest and Betty tell Castle that they have another engagement to be at so they thank their hosts and bid farewell. Martha walks them to the front door and sees them out.

Evelyn, Jenny, and Lanie step out to the deck and sit and enjoy the setting sun.

Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito and Thomas Everson all head for the poker table for a few hands.

Alexis tells her dad that she needs to study for a calculus test she has on Tuesday and she retreats to her room

Beckett looks at the red head "Test on Tuesday? This is summer vacation, why are you having a test on Tuesday?"

"Oh. I am taking some college courses between semesters so I can advance in the fall."

"OH! I see" Beckett says back more of a question than a statement

"I'll see everyone tomorrow" Alexis comments as runs to hug her dad and grandmother and she disappears upstairs

Beckett smiles to the daughter and she proceeds to walk back down the corridor in the direction of the study

Castle then joins the men in the game room

The men have only been playing a few hands when Thomas Everson's cell phone rings. He excuses himself for a moment while he answers the call.

Castle offers to get a round of drinks for the men. They all decline and tell him that they want to be fully awake when they kick Castle's ass at poker

Castle tells them that "It's on you three. We will see who gets kicked and who does the kicking"

Everson returns to the group "Rick, I have an emergency back in the city and I must go back to the house. Thank you for the wonderful meal and hospitality. Next weekend we need to have another game with your Gotham City Crew and these three too. I need them to give me your secret tell so I know when to fole and when to call your bluff"

"You got it, Tom. I'll call you next week"

Tom steps out and tells his wife they need to leave. Thomas and Sally tell everyone goodbye as they leave the Castle house

After the couple exit, Richard Castle tells the three detectives at the card table he really has something he has to finish this weekend and please excuse him. Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito stay at the table while Rick heads toward his home office

Castle walks down the hall into his study. He is planning on trying to start on his new book or at least get the outline worked out. In the new book he is working on, he plans to base it on the detectives of the 12th precinct. He just hasn't pinned anything down yet on character development. Leads players or their backgrounds. He barely has an outline started.

When he enters his study, he comes face to face with Detective Beckett. Castle smiles toward her then he sits down at the desk where he writes, takes out a note pad and returns to the outline he started several weeks ago.

Kate has been looking at the extensive library that surrounds her and wonders 'just how intelligent is this man?' She knows his books very well since they have been her crutch from the time of her mother's death. His crime scene details are perfect. He doesn't seem to miss any detail.

She has glanced over the shelves packed with literature, science, fiction, biographies and medical textbooks. He has several shelves dedicated to forensic reference and crime scene investigation.

H seems to have en extensive reference library here. One that would rival many other learning centers.

Beckett picks one of the mystery novels from one of Castle's competitors and sits down in a comfortable chair near the fireplace. She considers for a moment how nice it would be to sit here on a cold winter's day and read in front of a warm fire.

She glances up repeatedly toward Castle then finally she closes the book and speaks

"OK! Who are you and what have you done with Richard Castle?"


	4. Chapter 4

Castle has the look of a 6 year old that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"UH…What do you mean detective?"

A slight smile begins on her lips "You know exactly what I mean! You are NOT the playboy, party guy, skirt chasing Richard Castle who writes murder mystery books and has his picture plastered all over page six fondling some bimbo. That guy goes to book release parties and signs girl's chests. You however are someone completely different"

Castle looks down to his notes without comment

"You are a nice, polite host. You are a caring father to Alexis, who by the way is a beautiful girl. You are a loving son and you are actually a pleasure to be around. So, what's the deal?"

"Thank you for the compliment on Alexis. I am only slightly biased when it comes to her."

Castle takes a deep breath then looks directly at Beckett

"The man you have been tolerating is not who I am, nor even who I want to be. That person is who Black Pawn wants the world to see. Please forgive me for that. I promise I will be on my best behavior and to be the real me this weekend."

Beckett was not expecting to get the honest truth out of Castle so easy. "So how did all this come about?"

"Many years ago when I wrote my first book and tried to get it published, they were introduced to the real me. Everyone I went to said. NO! We need someone who can charm the women. Scare the men. And generally be aloof. I told them that that was not who I am. But they said if I wanted to become a best selling author, I had to become that man."

It is obvious that Castle is not sure how much of the story he is willing to tell

"Then my agent, Paula, took my manuscript to Black Pawn Publishing. That is where I met Gina. That was both a blessing and a curse. She published my books but she also became my next ex wife."

Beckett chuckles a little

"So, that is how the man you have been tolerating these last few months came to be. Please forgive me"

Then he says after a brief pause "If you can"

"So the guy who writes about the bizarre murders is in fact just a family guy with a large library and a vivid imagination?"

She points around to all the book shelves containing shelf after shelf of reference and literature

"Yes ma'am. That is exactly who I am. Sorry if you were wanting the other guy but I promised my daughter that he will not be with us this week end. You will have to tolerate the real me for the next few days"

Kate smiles over toward Richard Castle. Actually, he has not taken his eyes off her during this entire conversation and she can feel them piercing into her soul.

So now this is causing her to have a real problem. She had no issues ignoring the man who came into the station over the last few months, but now she is sitting in the study of a good man who only wants the best for his family and would evidently do anything to make his daughter happy and the man who's writing helped her get over her mother's death. The same man she had developed a fan crush on him back then. And oh yeah, she overheard him tell his daughter that he thought that she was both pretty and smart.

Great! No growing problems for Beckett now!

Beckett's wandering train of thought is broken when they hear the front door bell ring. Castle breaks his eye contact with Kate to get up to go to the door. She hears when he opens the front door the laughing of at least two young girls.

"Uncle Rick" they scream and Castle can be heard responding "Suzie, Sherri come on in. Alexis is up in her room studying. You might get her motivated to stop worrying about school work so much and just play. You two go on up"

Beckett hears the door close then Castle returns to his home office

"Sorry about that. That was the neighbors' twins"

"They called you Uncle Rick? I didn't know you had siblings"

"No I am an only child. They are the teenage daughters of Tom and Sally. They stay here sometimes when their mom and dad have to be in the city like they did tonight. They are like my own daughter. They grew up with Alexis. She likes to hang out with them when we are all here. They are about the same age"

"So you are Mister Mom, good son and Uncle Rick. Any other hats you wear that the rest of us don't know about?"

Beckett has embarrassed Castle and she is thoroughly enjoying doing this. Digging into this man's secret life. Finding out that all this time he could have been a real friend to the entire team

"I play a mean game of poker if you are ever interested"

"OH! I am sure you do. Let me guess. STRIP POKER?"

"Detective Beckett! You have seen thru my shell. You have discovered the real identity of Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight. So I must now either swear you to secrecy or kill you. Which would you prefer?"

Kate laughs as she gets up and walks over to the shelf to return the book that she had originally selected to read tonight

"I think I am going to call it a night. I have received more intelligence in one short interrogation session with you than I believe I have extracted from every suspect prior to now combined"

"Detective Beckett, if you want to take the book you have and continue reading it, please feel free to take it to your room."

"Oh that's OK Castle. I think I am not going to be getting a lot sleep tonight anyway just considering the information I just received from you"

Beckett smiles as she walks out of the study and returns to her room

Richard Castle is still at his desk looking at the empty chair from where Detective Beckett had just left. His brain is on fire. "Rick" he thinks to himself. "She is unavailable so get her out of your head. Yes she is drop dead gorgeous but she has a boyfriend so she is off the market. Don't even think about it! "

Then he suddenly gets a flash of inspiration and starts writing on his note pad. He madly writes notes and starts his outline for the next book. The book he plans writing about the NYPD homicide squad. After several minutes of formalizing his notes and writing a synopsis, he looks up at the clock. He decides that this might be a good time to stop for the night and begin again tomorrow.

Tomorrow! I get to see her again

"Tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a moment of discussion for my reviewers**  
**Remember this story is AU. Not true to the TV show. I try to stay away from the show as much as possible**  
**My reference to him making notes on a paper tablet?**  
**S1E1 he was using paper note pad to make notes. He writes on a computer but research on paper.**

* * *

The Saturday morning sun breaks thru the windows of Kate Beckett's bedroom. She stretches her arms and legs out before getting up to make herself presentable to the rest of the guests this morning.

After she takes a quick shower, then puts on a little makeup. She is not going to spend a great deal of time primping this morning when there is no one special to impress today.

After she dresses, she walks to the main portion of the house. When she arrives in the breakfast nook, she encounters Lanie and Jenny already eating breakfast.

"Hey, girlfriend" Lanie starts up.

"Hey yourself" Beckett responds

"What happened to you last night? I thought you might come outside with us. We sat on the deck and watched the sun go down"

"Kate, this is one absolutely beautiful place" Jenny adds

"I agree you two" Kate answers just before the cook steps up

"Ms. Beckett. What would you like for breakfast? We have eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, pancakes, and several kinds of cereals"

"Just coffee and fruit please" Beckett answers she turns back to Lanie "Actually I had a long conversation with our host."

Lanie looks at Kate "Really? How did that go?"

"It was very enlightening. I found out he is really a good man down deep inside. He told me all about how the playboy persona came about. How much he loves his daughter and mother. He is a friend to his neighbors."

Jenny has to comment "OK I told you so. We are going to have a good time this weekend"

"Is does appear that we will be enjoying this way more than I thought possible" Beckett admits

The cook brings Beckett a cup of coffee prepared exactly as she likes it, along with a plate containing the perfect selection of fresh fruit and a yogurt. Beckett takes a sip of her coffee and smiles, turns to the woman who just brought it "How did you know this is what I like?"

"OH, Mr. Castle had a menu prepared for each guest listing their preferences along with their and likes and dislikes. This is so we would have everything perfect for the week end"

Kate looks across the table to her best friend "I think we are now seeing the real Richard Castle"

Lanie answers "I am starting to like him more and more. So if ya'll get tired of him at the precinct, I will take him at the morgue"

"After today, I think we will keep him down at the 12th"

After she had finished a delicious morning meal of fruit and a cup of her favorite yogurt, Kate Beckett heads back in the direction of her room just for a moment. As she passes by the study, she looks in and she notices that Castle had left his notebook on the desk. This is the notebook he was writing in when Beckett retired the evening before. He is no where around so Beckett, being the nosey cop, steps up to the desk and begins reading the written pages that Castle had left there.

She is surprised that he is actually writing on paper and not on a computer. When she sees what he has written and how he was using the paper as if it were a white board, she comes to understand how this works better for him. He writes an idea down then by crossing out only portions of his notes he distills his ideas from inception to finished product.

On the top line he has hand written

"Woman Cop" Then crossing out "cop" he writes "Police officer". Then he crossed out Police Officer and places "Detective" instead.

Then he crossed out "Woman" and wrote "Female" leaving "Female Detective"

It is obvious that he added Lead in front so it now reads

"Lead Female Detective"

Beckett smiles at the progression of phrases. He flips the first page of the pad. On to the next page she sees at the top

"Miranda" "Abby" "Grace" "Nikita" "Nikki"

Below that line she sees

"Warm" "Fire" "Hot" "Blaze" "Heat" Then she can tell he has crossed out everything except two words

"Nikki" and "Heat"

The next page contains the beginnings of an outline for a novel about "Nikki Heat"

He is evidently creating the legend for Nikki Heat

"Brilliant Female New York homicide detective"

"Youngest Woman to make detective"

"Driven by the death of friend" For some reason he has left the name blank

"Well versed in the art of investigation"

"Great at discovering evidence"

"Figuring out Clues

"Can cause the biggest, meanest men to fall at her feet in surrender"

"Can control a situation with just a glance from her fiery green eyes"

"Schooled in the ways interrogation "

"Savvy"

"Tall"

"Sexy"

"Beautiful beyond belief"

"Single"

"Can have any man she wants"

"Kate Beckett is the perfect example for all of these qualities"

Kate's hands start shaking. She is now standing in stunned silence trying to digest all this when she hears someone coming down the hall. She quickly places the note pad back where she found it and runs to the door.

As she tries to exit the doorway, she collides head on with Rick Castle as he is trying to enter the library

Castle is stunned at the collision. He just made full body contact with Katherine Beckett. The woman he spent last night with. At least she was with him in his dreams last night

"Oh excuse me Ms. Beckett. I was going way too fast down the hall. Are you OK?"

Beckett is not faring any better than Castle. After the full on accidental touching that just took place and reading from his notes on his new story

.

"Yes. Fine! Totally my fault! I heard you coming and should have waited until you entered in. Sorry"

"Me too" Castle stumbles with his words. He pauses for a minute looking into the eyes that he just described as fiery. "UH! I needed…to UH…come in and pick up my…notes. Please go on with whatever you were doing" As he quickly grabs the pad and bolts back out of the room heading to the master suite

Beckett still has not moved from the wall where she landed after their bodies made contact. She finally regains her composure and slowly walks to the guest bedroom where she is currently sleeping

She closes the door and falls on the bed. "Did I just read that he is planning to write his next story about ME?"

"Why ME?"

"My favorite mystery writer is going to write about ME?"

Richard Castle barely makes it back to his own bedroom. His heart is racing a mile a minute. "Did we just touch? My body and her body? Did she read my notes? Is she gone to her room to get a gun and comeback to shoot me? What is she going to do to me when she does find out about Nikki Heat?"

Castle calms down just a little. Then he remembers one little thing from his recent full body contact with Beckett besides it felt fantastic

She smelled like cherries


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for Someone to die**

**They are homicide detectives after all**

* * *

The afternoon begins with a rousing game of tennis between Esposito and Ryan. Captain Montgomery and his wife went into town just after breakfast along with Lanie and Jenny.

Rick's daughter and her two friends have decided to start working on their tans before the summer gets too hot. Of course Alexis stays mostly in the shade wearing the strongest sun block she can find. The three girls are at the pool pretending to not notice the boys watching them from a small boat just off shore.

Beckett has sequestered herself in her room trying to deal with the fact that she is Castle's next character in his books. She has not been able to decide just exactly how to deal with this. If she tries to talk to Castle, she is afraid her fan girl might come out and she just becomes a puddle.

She tries her hardest to focus 'Kate! Get a grip. You are dating someone. Is he a boyfriend? No, not yet. She does not call him a boyfriend. Yet. That's good because that accidental bump with Castle this morning is causing her some real emotional issues. Was it an accident? She heard him coming. Or she actually did this on purpose?'

Rick is back in his bedroom still working on the outline of his story. He has decided that he will portray all the real people he has met. He has a captain based on Montgomery and two junior detectives molded around Ryan and Esposito.

His medical examiner will be a full of salt and vinegar street smart woman. Just because she is an exact duplicate of Lanie Parish is just an accident. Castle starts to wonder if he needs to be more afraid or Lanie or Beckett? Lanie would be able to make Castle's body disappear

Now back to his Nikki Heat character. She is a well seasoned officer. Strong willed. Is the center of attention when ever she enters an interrogation room. No one is better at extracting the truth from a suspect than she will be.

But, he thinks that she needs a love interest for the book.

Castle thinks about using a famous mystery writer as the character, but decides quickly that it would be so obvious that he just wrote himself into Beckett's life…Uh I mean Nikki Heat's life.

"Rick Get a grip on your emotions" He says to himself "This is not what was supposed to happen this weekend. These officers were coming only to relax and enjoy the fireworks. You were not going to get involved with her. She was not even on the radar before last night. But is she ever in his mind now"

Shortly after 1:00 PM the shoppers have returned from town with bags and bags of stuff. Castle is sitting out on the deck when Montgomery drops down on a chair beside him.

"Rick, I understand what you meant when you said your credit card has been abused repeatedly in those shops."

Castle laughs "Roy, I'm sorry I did this to you. I promise I will try to restrain the women better next time"

Montgomery is looking out at the ocean when he comments "Rick. You have a beautiful place here. I really appreciate you inviting all of us here today"

"I know you really didn't want to come but I am so glad you did. Actually because of your visit this week end I have been able to get started on my next book"

"Really? You have come up with a story?"

"It is based upon all your fantastic detectives"

"You have a title yet?"

"The main character is a feisty female detective named Nikki Heat"

Just as he speaks the words, Beckett steps up behind the two men

"NIKKI HEAT? HUH! What kind of a name is Nikki Heat?"

Castle turns his head to see the fire in Beckett's eyes. Then he replies "It's a cop name"

"No! It's a stripper name. So change it Castle"

"It's a writer's privilege to name his characters"

"Change it Castle"

Castle quickly jumps up from the lounge chair and heads inside "I hear the housekeeper calling me. I need to go"

As Castle enters the house, Beckett sits down in the chair next to the captain and laughs

Montgomery looks at Beckett "So are we good with him now?"

"Yes sir. He has actually proven to be a real nice man with a great family. He has promised that we will not be having issues with him again"

"I am very happy to hear that detective. We have had a good time so far and he told me that the fireworks show is tonight just after dark. That means we will still have another day to either stay here or go back to the city if we want. Personally I want to stay until Monday."

"Me too"Beckett replies just as her cell phone chimes. She looks at the message and turns to the captain "It's from Demming. He says that I should have stayed in the city. His burglary has turned into a homicide."

"A homicide? What happened?"

Beckett types back a question and waits. Just a minute later the reply "He said the owner of the distributing company that was robbed and his wife were found dead in their apartment. It looked like they were tortured then killed"

"Sounds like a gruesome crime. But you know, we needed the break so just let someone else worry about this one" Then Montgomery looks out to the ocean.

They hear Castle's front door bell ring and a moment later voices coming from the sitting room just inside the door.

Beckett thinks she can hear an audible gasp from Castle then he tells whoever he is speaking with to wait just a minute while he gets someone. The screen door opens and Rick sticks his head out "Detective, Captain Can you two come in here for just a moment?"

Once inside Castle introduces the two New York Officers to the local police chief. After the introductions Rick faces his guests "Chief Brady has been asked to make notifications on the deaths of Tom and Sally Everson. The couple you met last night at diner"

"Castle, are you kidding? What happened?" Beckett questions

"They are not real sure but there were found tortured and killed in their apartment in Manhattan. He apparently happened either last night or early this morning."

The chief comments "We are also trying to find their daughters. They are missing and we are afraid they might have been taken"

Castle speaks quickly "No chief. They are OK. They stayed here with us last night. The girls are at the pool with Alexis" Rick comments while looking out the back door toward the veranda

After a moments pause, Rick comments "I guess I need to tell them. I don't want to have to go alone" He then looks at Beckett "Detective, I hate to ask this, but would you go with me. I think having a woman there would be best"

"Certainly Rick. I will go with you. Where is Martha? Alexis might need her grandmother"

"She is in town with all her lady friends."

With a face full of pain Castle turns and heads to the pool area.

Captain Montgomery turns to the local chief "Do you have any details on what happened?"

"No sir, I do not. I just know they were found by their maid when she came in to clean this morning."

"Excuse me chief. I am going to call my precinct and see if my unit caught the case"

Captain Montgomery dials his phone and speaks to the desk sergeant. After he asks a few additional questions he hangs up and turns back to the local police chief "Yes, my station has the case. Detective Karpowski is on it. When we return I will assign Detective Beckett to head up the investigation. She is the best in the city"

About that time the screams of three young girls can be heard from the pool area. Chief Brady is staring toward the sound. "This is one time I am glad someone else was there to do the notifications"

Montgomery also is looking away "Beckett is one of the best in doing that very hard job."

The two look to see Castle and Beckett bringing the three girls back to the house. As they get close the local police chief pulls Castle away for just a minute "Mr. Castle. I have one more very difficult item to deal with. These two girls are minors and I cannot leave them alone. So I will call social service to come get them"

"Chief. That will not be necessary. Many years ago Tom and Sally asked if something happened to them would I take care of the girls and I agreed to be their guardian at least until a family member could take them. So if you need to see them, I have documents giving me temporary guardianship"

"Mr. Castle that will not be necessary. I will leave the girls in you care."

Thank you chief and let me know as soon as you know something"

"Yes Mr. Castle I will." He looks at the house where the teens just entered. "And thank you for doing this. It is a blessing that you are here for them"


	7. Chapter 7

None of the detectives were interested in staying in the Hamptons after what has happened. So Richard Castle has arranged for the stretch SUV to pick everyone up and take them back to the city later on Saturday evening before the fireworks.

Castle has to stay in the Hamptons at least a few days to help settle the issues with the girls. He tells everyone that he will come in to the station, if it is all right with them when he gets the twins settled.

They all answer that they are looking forward to his presence

The ride back to New York for the rest of the guests is very subdued to say the least.

Every member of the group had dealt with death in one way or the other except Jenny but she saw what a toll it took on everyone. This time the murder was a little too close to home for the team. This particular event brought out the mourner in every one of them.

Ryan is the first to say anything after getting into the vehicle. "I just can't imagine how Castle feels right about now. This was his next door neighbors. He's known them for years. He is the guardian of the two girls"

Montgomery responds "I saw real pain in Castle's eyes when he came back from telling the twins that their parents were gone. Beckett, how was he in doing that?"

"Sir, he was a real pro. I don't know if I have ever seen more honest compassion that what he gave those girls. I know I could not have done it. I mean telling someone who looks up to him the way they do that their entire world has just been destroyed."

"Did I hear someone say that Castle is the girl's guardian?" Lanie asks

Roy Montgomery replies "Yes. Castle said the parents asked him right after the twins were born if he would be there for them if anything ever happened to the mom and dad and he said yes. Rick said you never think it will happen. But this time it did."

Esposito comments "I am beginning to think we were way too hard on Castle. I feel bad about how it all went down before we knew the real Castle. He is the type guy I want as my friend."

There is a general air of acceptance during the ride

Katherine Beckett has not said another word since getting on the road. Her mind is everywhere except that conversation. All she is thinking about is what has been revealed about the man known as Richard Castle The man formerly called a nuisance of the 12th. She is really feeling bad about how she had been treating him. But she also knows why it was that way.

She has decided that she will try to make it up to him somehow. Take him to diner or drinks or maybe a movie after the case is solved. Oh she just remembered that they are having a showing of Forbidden Planet, one of her favorite movies, week after next. Maybe by then they will have the case solved and she can invite him to join her.

Kate suddenly realizes she is planning on taking another man out on a date while she is still seeing Demming. OH great. She has totally forgotten about Demming. She has just made herself a cheater. And she does not cheat on the guy she is dating. Right now I need to focus on the murders of Castle's neighbors and not Castle

When the driver pulls up in front of the station, the passengers gather their belongings and go into the precinct. Captain Montgomery goes directly to the 4th floor to talk to Detective Karpowski to get an update on the case. When he arrives he finds her in the conference room with Detective Demming.

"Detectives" Montgomery speaks up as he enters the room "Where are we on the case?"

Beckett enters the room about this time along with the other two detectives and they close the door

Demming answers "We have no leads at all on the burglary but we believe that the missing electronics and the murder are related somehow just because I don't believe in coincidence"

Beckett responds "You do know about the coincidence since we met the deceased couple last night at Castle's home. We had diner with them"

Demming evidently was not aware of this "So Mr. Castle is involved in this as well?"

"I wouldn't say he's involved. He just knew the couple. They were neighbors. That's all" Beckett answers

"As I said a minute ago. I don't believe in coincidence. I think we need to look a little deeper into him as well"

This comment brings a look from Beckett "No Tom. He was there the entire time and we know of no reason to investigate Rick"

"OH! It's Rick now is it?" With what sounds like a tinge of jealously in his voice

"Drop it Tom" Beckett retorts "Let's look at the victim's financial records. Friends here in the city, business associates, all the usual. Also check and see if the daughter's were having any problems at school."

"Daughters?" Demming asks "Oh Yeah. Were they able to find the daughters?"

"Castle has them at his place in the Hamptons. He has guardianship of them until an appropriate family member or permanent guardian is appointed" Montgomery answers

Demming is acting like he suspects Castle "OK everyone! Do you not see the connection here? I think we need to look more at Castle"

"Tom we need to talk!" As Beckett grabs detective Demming and drags him out to the corridor

"What is going on with you, Tom?"

"Me? What do you mean me? You just spent a lot of time alone in this man's house on the ocean and I'm the one with a problem? I already heard that he is now planning on writing a book and you are his main character. Am I Right?"

Beckett is seeing someone she does not like at all "Look Tom. I was there but not alone by any means. We were all there at his place. So I don't understand your problem with him. He is really a great guy"

"Wait a minute Kate. When you left here, you hated his guts but now you seem to have him on some high pedestal. So I can see something changed while you were there alone with him. What did he do? Convince you he was the greatest lover ever created? What exactly is going on Kate?"

"Nothing is going on Tom. Just like I said, we just saw a different man there than we had seen before. He is really a nice guy. He loves his daughter and his mother. And the victims trust him enough that they left him in charge of their twins. So like I said, Tom you are the one with a problem"

"No I don't have a problem. He is the problem. I don't want my girlfriend hanging around him. That's all"

"WHOAH!" He just called me his girlfriend Beckett is thinking "Well Tom when I see your girlfriend, I will tell her and I suggest you do the same."

"What do you mean?"

I am NOT your girlfriend! Now or ever. After this case is over I don't want to ever have to see your face again"

"But Kate"

"Don't But Kate me. We are over! Understand?"


	8. Chapter 8

Richard Castle is sitting in his study going over documents from the Everson's house. Not only did Thomas and Sally ask Richard to take care of the girls, but he is also the executor of the estate.

The first thing Castle did was to make sure that the funeral arrangements were all taken care of. The couple had pre planned for this eventuality so there was very little necessary for Castle to do except be the contact person for the funeral home.

The couple had made the decisions for every detail including a list of music, scriptures to be spoken and who would perform the service. Since the details were already taken case of Rick was now going over financial documents making sure that whatever the girls would need is in place.

There were a lot of minuet details on the lap top computer Rick had brought back to his place. Investment, banks, property records. Then he encountered an item that seemed out of place for a personal computer.

There was a directory called 'Transport Warehouse" Castle did not know what that meant so he looked into the directory to see what was there. What he found was dozens of video files. Each file represented on 24 hour day. The files went back about two months. When he played the first file he did not fully understand what he was looking at.

It appeared to be the image of the inside of a warehouse looking at a line of overhead dock doors. The image showed three doors and a shipping table in between. There were people walking around loading and unloading trucks. Doing paperwork at the shipping desk. The playback had a fast forward and replay buttons so he could review or skip forward. The images had a time stamp in the corner showing exactly when they were recorded. The most recent was dated just Friday July 2. Why did Thomas have this recording and where was it from?

Castle decides he will look into this later. Right now his immediate concern is getting the twins settled somewhere permanent. Rick looks thru the couple's personal address book and finds no reference to either one having any siblings but the book looks like it is not been kept up. Thinking back he does not remember either one mentioning family. This is the time he must talk to the girls to find out about relatives.

Castle goes up to the bedroom the twins are sharing and knocks. He hears a rustling them Sherri opens the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" Castle asks

Without a word, she opens the door fully and steps aside for Rick to enter. This is going to be a difficult conversation for him. Suzie is sitting on the bed. It is obvious that both have been crying. Probably non stop

"I am sorry, but I need to talk to you two for just a minute"

They both are now sitting on the bed

"I need to know if you have any relatives. Aunts, uncles, cousins, or grand parents nearby. I am trying to find your family"

Suzie chokes back a sniffle "Just Mimi and papa. They live on a farm in New Jersey"

"Great Suzie, is that your mom or dad's parents? And do you know how I can get a hold of them?"

"That dad's mother and father"Sally answers "And I think dad had them in his cell phone"

"OK great" Castle knows that Thomas probably had the cell phone with him in New York. So he will call Beckett later to get the number from her

"OK girls. Did you ever see them during the summer or anything?"

Suzie responds "We usually went to see them right after school was out, but we didn't stay for long. Mom and Dad said they were too old for us to stay there very long"

"All right girls. Let me try to get a hold of them and see what we can work out. Do either of you need anything?" He no more had spoken the words that he wished he could take them back

The girls start crying again "We want our mom and dad back!" Both said in unison

Castle kneeled down in front of them and surrounded each one in his arms "You know I would if I could." Then with tears in his own eyes "I am here for both of you "

After the emotional visit with the two teenagers Castle stepped back into his study and sat at the desk. "I am glad Beckett didn't see me just now" he thought. She would probably laugh at me. Call me overly emotional and wonder why such an emotional man is writing macabre murder mysteries.

He looks down to his note pad where he started writing his new book outline and thinks "And Why in the world am I thinking about 'her' again?"

* * *

Sitting at her desk in homicide, Kate Beckett is looking over every clue she has on the murder of the sweet couple that her and the team had just met a few days ago. The murder board is set up with a time line starting at about the time when the couple would have arrived back in Manhattan after leaving Castle's home and ending when the cleaning lady came in the next day and found the bodies.

On the board are photographs of the front door that had been jimmied. The apartment tossed. Drawers pulled open. The bodies had been tied up and from the wounds both of them had been tortured then killed or died from the injuries from the beatings.

Most of the searching seemed to center around his home office. The desk was completely pulled apart. The book cases were emptied. Closets searched. Whoever did this was intent on finding something.

The phone rings "Beckett! Hello Lanie what do you have?" Beckett listens carefully "OK got it. Thanks" and she hangs up

Ryan walks up. "Lanie have anything?"

"No. They both died from their injuries. Whatever the killers wanted, these two were protecting it to the end. Lanie did find some DNA and is processing it right now. There was no sexual assault"

"From the beating and search this was more than a home invasion" Ryan comments

Esposito steps up "We are having the housekeeper looking around to see if she can tell what is missing, but so far she has not been able to tell but she is trying very hard."

Ryan speaks up again "By the way has anyone heard from Castle?"

Kate answers "I spoke to Alexis a little while ago. He was dealing with the funeral arrangements and trying to get something arranged for the girls. Also he is also the executor of the estate so he has a giant job ahead of him"

"Kate. He is one heck of a guy. I wish we had seen the real him earlier" Esposito comments

"Yeah, he is" Kate responds with just a hint of emotion in her own voice

The elevator door opens and a delivery driver exits. He is pushing a two wheel dolly with some large piece of equipment and is holding a delivery book "I am looking for Detective Beckett"

"That's me" Kate responds

"I have a delivery and install of a coffee machine for the 12th precinct. Where do you want it?"

Beckett looks over to the other two detectives then back to the driver "Who sent it?"

Looking at his paperwork "A Mr. Richard Castle. So where do you want it installed?"

Ryan says "I'll show him" and he leads the driver to the break room. As the man passes Beckett, he hands her an envelope. Beckett opens it and inside finds a note

"Sorry for all the bad coffee before. I hope this will make up for it". Signed Rick

Beckett's desk phone rings "Beckett" on the other end of the line is Richard Castle

"Detective Beckett, its Rick Castle can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Castle. What do you need?"

"I am trying to find the twins grandparents and they told me that their dad's cell phone has the number. Did you find it?"

Kate looks at the evidence list "Yes, it is in property right now I will call down there and pull it for you"

"Thanks a lot. When you do can you text me the name and number?"

"Sure not a problem"

While still talking to him Beckett sends an IM to the property unit and have them pull the box and have it sent up to her

"Thank you detective. This is helping me a lot"

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

Kate pauses a minute not knowing exactly what she wants to say to him.

"Rick, thanks for the weekend. I know you wanted it to go better and thank you for showing us the real Richard Castle."

"Not a problem detective. We will all have to try to do again it some other time"

"Oh yes. And thanks for the coffee machine" Kate chuckles a little

"Oh good it came then. I thought it was the least I could do after all those other terrible coffees I brought you"

Kate is Laughing "Oh and one more thing Castle?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Kate. All my friends call me Kate"

"Very well then Kate! It will be Kate from now and until always"

Beckett's mind starts spinning again "What is this man trying to do to me?" She can actually feel her blood pressure rising "He is driving me crazy and he's not even here"

* * *

**All of the reviews are so great and appreciated.  
Especially those that talk about Demming and how Kate handled him.**  
** And since everyone likes him So much (HA!HA!)  
I think I need to bring him back In the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it**

* * *

Richard Castle is in the city for the memorial service of his neighbors and friends. He is there with his mother and daughter along with the twin girls of the couple.

While he is waiting in the family room at the church the funeral director enters and tells him that a police detective is waiting to talk to him outside. Castle is assuming that Kate Beckett is the officer outside and he tells his daughter that he will be right back and he steps out the door.

But instead of Beckett, he comes face to face with Detective Demming. The detective has the stern face that he normally puts on just before an interrogation

"Hello Detective Demming" Rick starts

"Mr. Castle I need to speak to you in private. Please follow me" As he leads Castle to the Pastor's study. They two men enter and Demming closes the door

"Before I begin, I need to read you your rights"

"I know my rights and why would you need to read me my rights?"

"I am advising you that you are a person of interest in the burglary of the Transport Warehouse Storage facility"

"What would be my involvement or even what could I even possibly know about your burglary?"

"It seems, Mr. Castle that you knew the owner of the product being stored there and now that the couple are dead you would have a lot to gain since you are the executor of their estate and guardian of the two minor children and the estate"

"Detective since either you are totally misinformed or totally incompetent I am going to ignore your comments."

"So Mr. Castle you are refusing to answer my questions concerning your knowledge of the theft?"

"No Detective! I am telling you that I have no knowledge of the theft except what you have just given to me"

"Mr. Castle I can assure you that I will uncover whatever involvement you have in this case and we will be having another conversation about it except the next questioning will occur at the station"

"Detective, let me give you my attorney's name and number. He always enjoys putting people like you in your place."

Richard Castle opens the door to leave the room when Demming comments very loudly so everyone out in the hall can hear "Mr. Castle! You will not be getting away with this!"

"There is nothing for me to be getting away with Detective" Castle responds

As Rick turns leaving the room, he collides for a second time in full body contact with Katherine Beckett.

This repeat event causes both of them to freeze in their tracks while still in contact with one another. They are both unmoving, face to face and just staring into each other's eyes following this collision

When Demming finally comments "OH! I see how it is! Kate what is going on with you two?"

Beckett finally recovers at the sound of the male detective's voice and she steps away from Rick. "Nothing is happening Tom. We just bumped into each other. What are you doing in the office with Rick?"

Castle answers first "Not much Kate. He just accused me of being involved in the burglary and ultimate murders of my friends. That's all"

Beckett pushed Demming back into the office and slams the door "You don't quit Tom! If you make one more false accusation against Castle and his lawyers come after you I can guarantee you that the entire homicide squad will be there cheering him on. So you need to get off your high horse and find out who committed this crime and leave Castle alone. He is dealing with two teenage girls who just lost their parents"

"But Kate"

Beckett puts her arm up against Demming's chest "Tom! Leave Now. This service is to mourn these people. It is not for you to use for a personal agenda. Leave now!" As she points toward the door

As Demming leaves the church there is fire in his eyes toward Castle

"Kate, I am sorry if I caused any problems" Castle comments

"No Rick. It's fine. He had no reason to accuse you of being involved in these cases"

"No I mean problems between you and your boyfriend"

Kate is a little stunned to hear Castle call Demming her boyfriend

"No Rick. He was not and is not my boyfriend. We went out a couple of times but it really wasn't working. So its better this way"

"OK fine" Castle responds in a lowered tone.

"But Castle, I'm sure you have a few girlfriends on the line somewhere right?"

Kate just realized she said that out loud 'Kate what are you doing? You heard him telling Alexis that she is his only focus right now'

"Not me. I'm between girlfriends right now"

'Castle you idiot. Why did you even use the word girlfriends in that conversation? You haven't had a real girlfriend in years'

"OH...UH…I think we need to go in the church right now. Don't you" Beckett finally says

"Yes we do. Kate would you mind sitting with me?" Castle asks

"Of course I would love to"

'Kate? Love To? That's not what you would say at a funeral. You should of said honored to'

Castle's brain goes into overdrive 'She's going to be sitting right next to me and she doesn't have a boyfriend right now'

It is everything Rick can do to not take Kate's hand while walking down the isle to their seats or to reach over to hold her hand while they are seated in the pew

The service is very beautiful and honors the memories of the two wonderful people lost to a senseless crime. All of the couple's friends and co workers come by afterward and thank Rick for his willingness in helping take care of the twins and the affairs of the family.

Afterward there is a reception in the church's fellowship hall. During this gathering Castle approaches Captain Montgomery and tells him that he wants to talk about the case. Roy agrees to wait until everyone else has left.

After the room clears out, Castle, Montgomery, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito sit at one of the tables.

"I need to show you something I found in the house. It's a laptop computer with a directory of files called Transport Warehouse."

Castle opens the computer on the table

"It hit me when Demming mentioned Transport Warehouse while he was questioning me earlier"

Montgomery asks "Demming questioned you? When did he do that?"

Kate answers "Demming had Castle in the Pastor's study when I got here accusing him of being involved in the case. I told him to back off"

"When I get back to the precinct I will call Demming's captain and have a little conversation about this"

Castle responds "Captain, if you could wait until we find the one's who did this, it will be better"

"As you wish Mr. Castle. So what did you find?"

"I found Thomas' laptop at their Hamptons home with some video files. These files are of the warehouse shipping and receiving doors. It appears that Thomas was watching the activity in the warehouse. Do we know how the burglary was discovered?"

Ryan answers "The warehouse was inventoried by an outside company and there was a great deal of product missing. From what they said almost 4 million dollars of electronics but no signs of a burglary were found. No jimmied doors, no broken windows. The alarm did not go off."

"So product missing but no break in. I think that Thomas was looking into employee theft. That explains the video. He is watching the shipments to see where and when product was leaving the building" Castle states

Beckett is thinking about this. She turns to Rick and looks directly at him "But this was not his personal warehouse. This is a contract warehouse. He just pays them to receive, store and ship his products to his dealers."

Rick looks directly into Beckett's eyes "He set up a camera to monitor his product shipments"

Beckett "There is a lot more activity than just his product entering and leaving there."

Castle "Something Illegal is happening in this warehouse?"

Beckett "And his camera picked up on that something?"

Castle "The missing electronics is discovered by an outside inventory audit"

Beckett "After the inventory an internal investigation was started based on the video"

Castle "The people doing something illegal figures out who put the camera in"

Beckett "They find out where he lives and went looking for the videos to get them back"

Castle "They broke in and killed Thomas and Sally but didn't find the videos"

Beckett "They were looking for this laptop that was in the Hamptons"

The two stop talking and are just looking into each other's eyes.

Esposito finally says something breaking the trance "So! What is on the videos that gets two people killed?"

Kate jumps and then Castle replies "I have no idea. I need to spend some more time looking a these videos."

Then Montgomery asks "Do you want to come to the station and work there?"

"That would be very helpful but I think until I get the girls settled. I need to stay close to home for them. Can you arrange for me to have access to the investigation remotely?"

"Of course. I will have detective Beckett available to assist in this if she doesn't mind?" Montgomery glances over to Kate who seems to have something else going on in her head

"Kate! Is that ok with you?"

"OH. Yes captain I will help any way I can"

Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito get up to leave, but Beckett and Castle are still sitting at the table

Castle looks back across the table at Beckett "Kate, what just happened?"

She shakes her head, takes a deep breath then lets it out "I wish I knew" is all she can say as she stands and walks to the door to leave

* * *

**For everyone's enjoyment**

**Demming will be back**


	10. Chapter 10

Early morning finds Katherine Beckett reviewing the murder case file again. She feels like she gone over this so many times she can quote every note, every piece of testimony, identify each photograph and describe the images down to the last detail.

She puts her head down on her hand and runs her fingers through her hair then looks at the murder board one more time when she hears the ding of the elevator. Her partners Ryan and Esposito exit onto the floor. They are having a very animated conversation about some sporting event that has captured their attention

"Morning boss" Ryan starts out as he places his coffee down on his desk. "Anything new on our case"

"Nothing yet, Kevin" she answers

Esposito looks around the floor "Still haven't heard from Castle?"

"I spoke to him early yesterday and he said he had spent most of the day before getting the twins ready to leave to visit their grandparents in Jersey for two weeks"

"So right now they are still with him?"

"Yeah. He said that if necessary that he is prepared to take them into his home and adopt them if that's what it takes for them to be ok"

"Kate, he has turned out to be a man I never thought was possible" Esposito comments

Beckett takes pause at this statement. She never in her life thought that the playboy mystery writer she had such a crush on years before could actually be the stable caring man that she has been working around for the last week.

Her train of thought is broken by the sound of the elevator. She looks up to see Detective Demming exiting onto the floor.

He walks up to Beckett's desk "Hello Kate"

"Tom. What are you doing here?"

"I got a message that I needed to be here concerning our joint cases. I thought you sent it"

"It didn't' come from me" She replies

"I sent the message" Montgomery says as he walks out to the bull pin "Mr. Castle asked for everyone to come in. He has information for us"

Demming is obviously irritated by this revelation about Castle "So now we are here to get pearls of wisdom from a civilian story teller who is probably involved. What part of the fact that he makes his living telling fantasy stories do the rest of you not understand?"

"Tom that's enough" Beckett comments to Demming as Rick Castle walks up behind her

"That's ok everyone. I have solved both of your cases"

"That remains to be seen Castle" Demming chides as he sits himself down on the corner of Beckett's desk with his arms crossed on his chest

"If everyone can follow along, I have notes and for you Tom, I have pictures"

That brings a smirk from Demming

Reaching into a box of materials that he has brought Castle places several screen shots on the murder board with magnet clips

"I spent the first two days looking at the videos and watching the product being loaded for delivery out to the dealers. I then compared the images with the shipping orders that Thomas had pulled. In other words I was doing the exact same thing he had already done. In every case I could match up the number of items shipped with a bill of lading. If the paperwork said twenty televisions, then I saw twenty being loaded for delivery."

"So in every case, you could match up exactly the items shipped and they were accounted for on the paperwork?" Montgomery asks

"Right down to the last remote control"

"Well then it appears the employees were not stealing anything and we are back to a burglary?" Demming comments

"Yes and no." Castle answers "The employees were stealing and it is not a burglary"

"You just said every item leaving the warehouse is accounted for" Demming chides again trying to put Castle in his place

"Right! I said every items leaving is accounted for. What if the items never arrived at the warehouse?"

There is a questioning look for the detectives

"These are images I captured from the lap top belonging to the victims. This first picture is of a truck being unloaded. The product is incoming from a manufacturer. Now remember that typically the deliveries come inbound from different trucking companies and with different people driving the trucks"

"OK Castle, I understand how deliveries work" Demming comments

"Tom will you keep quiet and let him finish" Beckett remarks

"Fine"

"Back to the pictures... Now this shot is dated May 4. The next is dated May 13. Then June 18". In each delivery we see the same truck and the same driver. Now watch the fork lift unloading pallets of Televisions. I counted twenty-two pallets on each delivery"

"OK so you can count" Demming just has to comment

Montgomery finally interjects "Detective Demming. If you don't want to solve your case, I will be glad to ask for you to be reassigned"

Tom Demming puts a smug look on his face

Castle continues "I looked up the packing lists for these deliveries and the driver stated that there ware twenty eight pallets unloaded and the clerk signed for 700 units. That was twenty five televisions per pallet. But only twenty two pallets were actually unloaded. That means there 150 televisions are missing on each shipment"

Demming has moved from the desk top to the chair and he is now trying to figure out how to refute what Castle just showed to everyone.

Castle continues "Then the truck driver meets up with the fork lift operator and split up the pallets of televisions. Untraceable television theft. Almost"

"That means if they did 150 televisions at two thousand dollars each…" Demming admits

Kate answers "It would not take very long for 4 million dollars worth of product to disappear. They weren't taken out of the warehouse. They never were delivered to the warehouse in the first place"

Castle smiles at Beckett and she returns the grin

Kate gets the honor of commenting "So Tom. All you have to do now identify the men involved and get a warrant."

Montgomery looks at Demming "So Detective I believe you owe Mr. Castle a large heart felt apology"

Demming has fire in his eyes. "I need to review this and get back to you" As he turns and walks off the floor

Kate is angry at Demming but she is also a little awe struck with Rick. This guy has just solved a multimillion dollar crime and he really was not bothered that the lead detective was not willing to give him credit.

"All right Rick. How about our murder?" Esposito asks

"That one was a little more difficult. I had shipping and receiving documents on the televisions, but like Kate said, this is a contract warehouse and they deal with a lot of different customers so I had nothing to compare real shipments with fake shipments. But with Roy's help I was able to get the warehouse manager to work with me and I compared real shipping documents with the activity on the video and this is what I found"

Castle puts an image on the board of a box being loaded on a local delivery truck. Then he puts another image then another image until he had more than a dozen pictures of the same size box loaded on the exact same truck and driver

"The problem here I that there was no shipping order to have anything delivered via that truck at that time on those days."

Montgomery speaks up "I contacted narcotics and they sat up on the warehouse yesterday and as luck would have it, they picked up a box and officers followed it to a house in Queens." Looking at his watch Montgomery continues "They are executing a search warrant right now"

Beckett looks at her boss "So they think the warehouse was being used to distribute drugs all over the city?"

"Yes. And lots of them. Narcotics had not been able to find the source. They knew there was a lot of product, but they couldn't figure out how it was being moved around. The contract warehouse ships and receives so much product of all kinds…Well jut suffice to say, without this break, we might still be chasing our tails"

Smiles are all around the room

Roy continues "And after the arrest are made, narcotics thinks they will find the one's who killed Mr. Castle's neighbors. None of these low level mules want to go down for murder one. Beckett. The interrogations are all yours"

Kate smiles "Thank you sir"

Castle has started loading all the evidence he brought in. Packing the boxes and clearing the things he put on their murder board. When Esposito walks over to him

"Hey Bro. You're good."

"Thanks Javi. I appreciate that coming from you. I really respect the hard work all of you do. Even more so now that I have had the pleasure of getting to know all of you personally"

"So look, Castle, after one of these cases, we go down to the local watering hole and celebrate. You come with us tonight and the drinks are on us"

"Thanks. I appreciate the invitation, but I still have a set of twins I need to see them off a little later. But right now they are still hurting and are a little lost. Maybe next time. OK?"

"Sure I understand. Later man"

"Later"

Castle looks around the floor and he doesn't see Beckett. He wanted to say something to her. He is not real sure what to say. The events of the last week. The conversations. The theory building. The accidental body contacts that still has his heart racing. The eye contact. He feels like they have had sex with their eyes

In his mind the think 'Rick. Get a hold of yourself. She is not interested in you. So just get over this and go see the girls'

He finished packing and enters the elevator. What he doesn't see is that the moment the doors close, Kate comes around the corner holding two cups of coffee that she just made from the machine that Castle had installed in the break room.

One for her and one for him


	11. Chapter 11

Conclusion

The team is having their "after the case" celebration at The Old Haunt. They are having a great time toasting how wonderful it had been having someone new to hang out with. They all agree that they wish Rick could have made it but they all knew his reasoning for not being there was the result of how much he really cared about the responsibility placed on him with the twins

Kate is sitting alone quietly contemplating all the things that went down. Not just about the cases but actually meeting the real Richard Castle. Not the jerk she thought she knew. But meeting the father, son, caring neighbor and friend.

But what is really bothering her most are her own emotions. She had a crush on the writer many years ago. But so did every other fan girl that went to get his autograph. Now she is trying to rationalize the importance of the recent events. Overhearing him talk about his daughter and how she is the most important part in his life. Hearing him admit to not having a string of girlfriends waiting in line. Then the accidental physical contact with him not just one but twice. She didn't want to separate from him the second time. Then sitting with him at the memorial service.

The theory building that occurred. She gets flushed thinking about that happening. Ever time she spoke he spoke. They finished each other's sentences. Then the eye contact. I wonder if he felt it too. I wonder what everyone else thought about that?

Lanie sits down with Kate "Hey girlfriend. What's the matter? You're sitting here like you just lost your best friend. And since I'm your best friend you have me worried"

Lanie. I don't know what to do"

"Do? Do about what?"

"Castle"

"OH yeah! Castle. We are all wondering how you are planning to handle that situation"

Kate is staring at her long term BFF "What are you talking about, Lanie? What situation?"

"Kate! I heard about the eye sex at the memorial service between you and writer boy"

"Lanie! I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Kate. The boys both told me that you and Castle got into some type conversation like there was no one else around and you two looked like you were just about to grab the other and hit the floor and get it on"

Kate turns red as a fire truck "Lanie? They told you about that?"

"They told me that all three had to get up to leave just so you two could be alone and finish whatever you had started. They were not going to get in your way"

Beckett places her head into her hands "OH Lanie. I don't know what to do. When that happened, I had just told Tom that it was not working out between us then this thing happened with Rick."

"Kate, how does Castle feel?"

"I don't know. When we all went to his place in the Hamptons, I told you what I heard about how important his daughter was and all"

"Right"

"I overheard more than just that"

"Oh?"

"I heard him and Alexis talk about me. Alexis asked him why he didn't ask me out on a date"

"What did he say?"

"He told Alexis that he would like to but I was dating Demming and also I hated his guts"

Lanie laughs "Well we all hated him back then but Kate. I think he really likes you. I could see it in his face whenever he looked at you."

"Lanie, he is this big famous mystery writer and I am a nobody. He wouldn't want me"

"Kate everyone can see that he does want you. His eyes glaze over when you show up in a room"

"But he is also focused on the girls and he said he didn't need distractions right now. I would just be a distraction"

"Kate I think you are a distraction to him more if all he gets to do is dream about you. If you were there with him, it might be better"

Kate sits at the table trying to determine what to do. She finally gets up, bids everyone else good night and heads home. ALONE

* * *

Lets See what a new day brings

* * *

Friday afternoon Kate Beckett is sitting in the 12th precinct finishing up on the paperwork for this case. This has to be one of the most unusual murders she has ever investigated.

She hears the elevator bell chime and she quickly glances up from her desk to see one cute red headed teenager exit onto the floor. Alexis looks around the bull pin until she spots Beckett.

"Hey Alexis" Kate speaks "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading to do a campus tour at Rice University or somewhere?"

"I am Detective Beckett. I am on my way to the airport right now, but I wanted to see you for a few minutes before I go"

"Sure, why don't we go into the break room? If you need to talk, it's quiet in there"

"That will be great detective"

The two women go into the room where Kate gets a cup of coffee from the machine that Alexis' dad just had installed. Beckett closes the door and the two women sit at the table

"What's up Alexis? Is there something wrong?"

Alexis looks at her hands for a minute before she finally speaks "Detective, I don't think you are aware of something that has happened with my dad"

Kate quickly interrupts "Alexis, is he OK did he get hurt or something?"

"No! That's not it, detective." Alexis takes a deep breath before she answers Beckett.

"Then what is happening to him?"

"Detective Beckett, I have never seen him smitten before"

"What do you mean smitten. Smitten by what?"

"Not a what. A Who. He is smitten by you"

"What did I do?"

"The only thing you did was show up in our lives. Ever since the 4th of July weekend, you are all he talks about"

"Me or my alter ego, Nikki?"

"No detective. He talks nonstop about Katherine Beckett and all the accomplishments she does. How she solves crimes. How she finds the killers. How great she looks"

Beckett is sitting at her desk stunned by this revelation "Alexis! I promise that I didn't do anything to bring this on."

"Oh I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I will assure it has happened"

"I'm sorry if this is causing problems to happen at home. I don't want any problems between you and your dad"

"Don't worry, detective. Everything is great at home. But you should see my dad. He acts like the boys in my school when they see a new girl show up."

"Alexis, I am sure you have seen him act like this many times before with other women"

Alexis has a grin like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland

"No detective. First off, there have been very few women in my dad's life. But even when he went out with one I have never, ever seen my dad act like this. So I would like to suggest if you aren't doing anything tonight, you drop by and see if you might just catch a movie marathon with him. I promise you it will be the highlight of his evening. Grams is in the Hamptons. The twins are at their grandparents so he is going to be alone for the weekend. I will bet you he would like to have some company"

Beckett looks off for a moment as she tries to come up with a comment or answer to make this all go away. But nothing comes to mind. Then a smile appears on her face

"Alexis. I might just do that"

"Call me and let me know when I can come home" the young red head quips

Flustered Beckett states "Alexis!"

"Good bye Detective" as she gets up and heads back downstairs "Have a great weekend"

Kate Beckett sits for a minute looking at the finished file on her desk, she stands up, grabs her jacket and rushes to the elevator door

* * *

In his empty apartment Richard Castle has arranged the pillows for maximum comfort, set the lights in the room for perfect viewing ambiance. Adjusted the surround speaker system for maximum special effects and prepared a perfect bowl of movie theatre buttered popcorn. No microwave stuff. He only uses the real deal complete with his own personal popping machine.

He has sat the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He took his shoes off turned on the television and BluRay players. He inserted the disc and is just about to press the play button when he hears a knock on the door.

Looking in the direction of his own front entry he wonders who is stopping by at this time of evening. He didn't order Chinese. He is not expecting his dry cleaning delivery. He has no idea of who it could be.

Making sure he is properly dressed, he swings the front door open wide. Not expecting anyone at all, he is taken completely by surprise when all he can see is a pair of high heeled boots connected to long slender legs with a pair of arms surrounding a grocery sack. The sack appears to have long brunette hair.

"Can I help you?" Castle asks

Then he sees Katherine Beckett's face appear from behind the bag. "Anyone interested in a root beer float?"

Totally stunned and at a complete loss for words, Castle finally says "Yes! Yes please. What did I do to earn this visit?"

"Someone told me that tonight was movie night and if I came by I might get to see a really great feature film, but I had to bring my favorite sinful pleasure. So here I am"

Rick tries to recover as he is taking in the sight of Kate Beckett in his doorway. He invites her in "Please! Please come in. Let me take this to the kitchen."

Rick takes the sack from Kate and walks into the kitchen. 'What is happening here?' Is all he can think 'Why is she here? Oh she is so beautiful!'

He sets the sack down on the counter "Hey can we do the floats after we watch the show?" As he turns his head to ask.

He gets a jolt of electricity passing thru his entire being when he feels her body press into his back as her arm reaches around him and removes the ice cream from the sack

With her lips a mere inch from his she replies In a sultry voice "I'll put this in the freezer for later" and she carries the container to the refrigerator

She then asks if he has the soda and popcorn ready. He can barely stutter a "yes" as he reaches into the cabinet to take out a glass and pour her a drink.

He can feel his blood pressure rise as he watches her walk over toward the couch. All he can see are those long slender legs of hers filling her skinny jeans. She sits down on the couch and with his hands trembling he barely makes it to the table without spilling her cola.

"So Rick what is showing tonight at the Castle Theatre?"

"UH...I…UH…I was thinking about having a marathon watching an old TV show. I don't know if you'll like it. It's one I've never seen before called Nebula 9. Would that be OK with you?"

Kate Beckett never takes her eyes off Castle. She reaches down and unzips her boots and takes them off, then pulls her long legs up under herself, curls into the arm of the sofa then turns toward her host and in a voice he cannot remember her ever using around him.

"I think you will enjoy this evening a lot. I know I will"

Gulp!


	12. Chapter 12

Fo**r everyone who asked me NOT to end this story. This is for you.**  
**Yes, I love to tease you.**

**So, here is another tease**

* * *

Monday morning

The elevator bell rings announcing the arrival of the detective duo of Ryan and Esposito. They are laughing as usual about some stupid comment made by a presenter at the previous night's award ceremony. As they pass Detective Kate Beckett's desk they notice a bouquet of a dozen red roses have been delivered.

"Hey Ryan" Esposito starts up "I wonder who is up to sending these to Beckett?"

"My money is that these came from Castle. I think he's the kind of guy to do something like this just to make a woman happy and after what all happened last week I think he would like to make Beckett happy"

"You know Kevin, after what we saw between them at the funeral you may be right"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kate says as she enters the bull pin

"OH Nothing boss" Esposito answers "We were just looking at your new desk decorations"

Beckett sees the roses and a small smile purses her lips. She takes the envelop from the arrangement and opens it to see where it came from. It is only a moment later the partial smile turns dark and changes into what appears to be rage as she reads the note from Tom asking for another chance. She takes the flowers off her desk walks directly to the trash can and dumps them along with the card.

Esposito changes his answer after seeing what Kate just did

"I bet they came from Demming trying to apologize for what happened between him and Beckett"

"I guess this means that she doesn't accept his apology?" Ryan asks pointing to the flowers in the trash can

"I guess not"

Kate returns to her desk "Guys! Do we have anything open right now?"

"No, Beckett. We are just filling out the interview reports on the suspects that narcotics brought in"Esposito answers.

"OK I am heading over to see Lanie. Call me if you need anything else" As Beckett walks out of the bullpen and gets onto the elevator.

When the door to the elevator closes the two junior detectives look at each other then Ryan comments "Did you notice anything about Beckett just now?"

"Yeah" Esposito answers "She does seem different this morning. I don't know. She seems like she has…I don't know something. There seems to be a change in her somehow. I'll call Lanie later and try to see if she knows anything"

* * *

Kate Beckett is in her car on the way to the medical examiner's office to see her very best friend. That best friend who has stuck beside Kate thru thick and thin. She has been there when Kate needed a laugh. There when Kate needed a friend's shoulder to cry on. Lanie has been beside Kate Beckett through many ups and many downs. But she has never been there for Kate when she is as excited as she is right now. This is an up for Beckett that even she cannot remember ever having felt before.

Beckett pulls into a parking place at the morgue and jumps out of her car not realizing that she did not even park in a marked space. She parks her car across two spaces. Once inside she goes looking for her friend. When she finally spots Doctor Parish, she is in the middle of an autopsy.

Kate waves at Lanie who acknowledges Beckett's presence and motions for Kate to go to the conference room and wait.

Lanie gets a questioning look on her face when she sees Beckett. It is obvious that Kate has something important she wants to tell her, but as the medical examiner, she cannot stop in the middle of a procedure for a visit.

After completing the examination of Dr. Parish's latest victim, she does her follow up report and returns the body to the storage unit. She removes her gown and gloves and places the file in the basket. After washing up Lanie heads to the conference room. When she enters the door Beckett looks up at her and Lanie can see something has changed with Kate.

"Katherine Beckett! What has happened to you? The last time I saw you was at the celebration party and you had a lot of emotions and questions concerning the future and now today you look like a different person. There is a sparkle in your eyes. You seem happy. You have a glow about you. What did you do? Did you go to a spa over the weekend or something?"

"I did something all right" Kate responds then she looks down to the table

"Kate? What something did you do?"

"Friday after I finished the files on the case, I got a visit from someone"

"Who?"

"Alexis came by"

"Little Castle? What did she want?"

Kate sits quietly for a moment "She wanted to tell me something. Something about her dad"

"Castle? What did Alexis tell you that she felt it was important enough to come to see you at the precinct?"

Again, Beckett pauses while considering her answer "Alexis came to tell me that her dad likes me. I mean he really, really likes me" Then a blush appears on Kate's face

"OH My Gosh! Girlfriend. What did you say to her?"

"I told Alexis that I did not want to cause any problems in her home with her dad and she told me that there were no problems other than…" her voice trails off

"Other than what Kate?"

"Alexis said her dad was, as she put it smitten. And that he was alone for the weekend I should go see him"

"And? And? Did you?"

"She said it was movie night and since he was going to be all alone I should go over and see if he might enjoy some company"

"And? Did you?"

After another long pause "Yeah I did. I went over there. I took some ice cream as a diversion, if I needed it"

"Was he alone?"

"No one was there. He was by himself and was getting ready to watch a Nebula 9 marathon when I barged in"

"So! You two are alone in his loft? You are watching a Nebula 9 marathon? No one will be home until Monday? Let me guess what you two did all weekend. Details! I want details!"

"No Lanie! Nothing happened"

"Right! You expect me to believe that you and writer boy spent 3 days alone in his apartment and he did not grab you and slam you into the door? And get it on with you in every room?"

Kate looks at her best friend and replies "Lanie. He was a perfect gentleman. He acted like we were on our first date. We watched the show, ate popcorn, had our root beer floats"

Again Kate pause to consider her next statement

"Then we made out on the couch like we were two high school kids. No groping. No clothes flying off. No copping a feel. Just one long hot make out session."

Then after another long pause "A make out session that lased for 3 days"

"Katherine Beckett. If just making out with him did this to you, I can only imagine what will happen when you do the deed"

Kate looks over to Lanie and after a deep breath followed by a sigh. "I know"


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I went backwards. I just wanted the other chapter to be read first**

* * *

Castle's Loft

Sunday night 7:00 pm

Alexis Castle is climbing out of a New York City Taxi. After she pays the tab, the driver gets her bags for her, thanks her, and then opens the lobby door to let her into her building.

Alexis is a little apprehensive about just walking in the door of her own home. She has no idea if Beckett came over Friday night. And if she did, that she might still be there. So Alexis opens her front door quietly and cautiously and then peers around the opening to make sure that she doesn't walk in on something that her very young eyes should not be witnessing. The living room is void of anyone clothed or otherwise so she enters and puts her bag by the stairs to her room.

Looking in the direction of the couch she sees the remains of a large bowl of popcorn and two drink glasses on the table. There is a pillow and blanket thrown over the back of the couch. This is the usual morning after for her father and his movie marathons. He gets a pillow and blanket and watches the movie until he falls asleep in the couch. Then when he wakes back up, he starts the movie all over again.

So, as best as Alexis can tell, nothing out of the ordinary occurred since Friday night. Alexis knows she tried her very best to bring Beckett and her dad closer, but she assumes that nothing happened and her dad is probably asleep in his own bed. Alone. She very quietly walks to his bedroom. Since the door is not closed she feels fairly safe in peeking inside.

To her disappointment, he is alone. Sleeping in his own bed without company. The red head retreats to the living room but before going upstairs to unpack, she goes to the refrigerator to get some water. Imagine her surprise when she opens the door to find a large half empty bottle of root beer on the shelf. Her dad never buys root beer. She looks into the freezer section and is again surprised by a partially empty half gallon of 'vanilla bean' ice cream. Again, her dad always buys wild flavored ice creams. Why would he buy vanilla ice cream and root beer? This is to make root beer floats. He never made root beer floats at home.

WAIT A MINUTE! Alexis rushes back to the living room and looks around again. YES! There is was. Not one, but two cola glasses were on the table. Her dad did have a visitor. Someone was there. Was it Beckett? The only way Alexis will find out is to grill her dad.

Sleeping or not. He is going to be awakened by his now hyper daughter

Running to his bedroom door and screaming Alexis manages to say "DAD I'M HOME" and she pounces on his bed like she did when she was much younger

Rick Castle sits up straight up in the bed when he gets attacked by his offspring. Trying to sound at least partially awake

"Alexis, you're home? How was the campus visit?"

"My weekend was great. How was yours?"

Taking a quick look to the other side of the bed and now assured it is empty

"I…UH...I…UH…I had a great weekend. Tell me all about the school. Did you like it? Is it a place you would like to attend?"

"My weekend was pretty uneventful. I want to know every detail about your weekend. How was your movie marathon? Anything interesting happen while you were home? ALONE?"

Castle is beginning to think his child must have had something to do with his Friday night visitor.

"Well actually, I did have a visitor drop by Friday night. We watched the Nebula 9 show, we ate some popcorn. Actually I fixed some root beer floats. What else do you need to know?"

"OK dad. Stop avoiding the question. Did Beckett come here?"

Alexis starts to see a change in her father. She is not real sure but she thinks he is turning red

Finally Castle answers "Yes. Kate came by. And she and I watched the show and snacked on some popcorn."

"Did you find something else to snack on?"

"ALEXIS! What has gotten into you? You should not even be thinking about what I believe you are thinking about"

"Dad. I am grown up you know. I know as much about you as you know about me. I am not looking for salacious details. Just tell me. Are you and Detective Beckett an item now?"

Alexis sees a smile come over her father's face like he must be remembering some interesting detail from the last three days

"Before I answer that, I want to know something. Were you responsible for her coming here?"

"Let's just say I suggested to her that you were going to be alone and you might enjoy some company with one of you movie nights"

"Did you tell her anything else? Like maybe I was showing a little bit of interest in her?"

"A LITTLE interest? DAD all you have done for the last week is mope over Beckett. You looked like a lost puppy. What was I going to do? Leave you here all alone while she was also alone. The two of you were about a subtle as a freight train. I just decided I did not want to spend another day listening to you singing her praises and wanting her and not give someone a little push. So I pushed"

He smiles at his young daughter and takes her into his arms "Lexi, you started something that I am hoping will culminate in something much bigger."

"So dad. She came by and you seem to have hit it off. But understand I do not need any details about what took place here this week end. I am just glad we got this started."

"Actually Alexis. I can actually give you details about what happened. Because nothing happened that you probably have not already done yourself with a guy"

"WHOA! Dad! I have not done that. I am still a…"

"No Alexis. We didn't do that either"

"What? What do you mean you didn't do? What did you do?"

"Let's just say that Kate and I had a wonderful weekend and leave it there. OK?"

"OK dad. I am just so happy to see you happy with a woman. Love you!" As the red head runs up the stairs to her room

"Love you too"

Richard Castle leans his head back against the headboard of his bed and closes his eyes. Just remembering the last three days makes him smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Martha Rogers has arrived outside the Castle loft and has unloaded her bags. Since the home in the Hamptons is her son's place and she keeps a full wardrobe there Rick does not understand why his mother takes so much baggage with her when she goes there. All she ever replies is he will not understand.

Martha enters the loft with her usual pomp and circumstance. "Richard I'm home" she announces her presence

"I'm in here" Castle answers from his bedroom

Martha is looking at the leftovers in the living room as her son walks in from his bedroom.

"Well Richard, I see your movie marathon lasted later than normal. How many shows did you watch anyway?"

Looking at the debris left on the couch and popcorn on the floor Castle responds "I was distracted"

"Distracted by what?"

Rick is trying to come up with some excuse for the messy room when he decides the direct approach is best

"Beckett came by and we watched the show together"

"Katherine was here? Well, Well. That is an interesting turn of events to say the least. How did all that come about?"

"You can thank your granddaughter. She went to the precinct and told Kate I was going to be here alone and that I had indicated I was a little interested in her."

"That is an understatement. Son, you are more than a little interested in Kate Beckett"

"OK mother"

"Tell me what happened. At least all the way up to the…you know. The racy stuff"

"Sorry mother. We did not do anything"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything? You were here alone for three days with a woman you are crazy about and you didn't do anything?"

Castle sits down on the couch and picks up the now empty popcorn bowl.

"I was totally surprised to see her at my door Friday night. She brought ice cream and root beer to make floats. She took off her boots and sat down on the couch"

"Well that was a good start. Then what happened?"

"We were both sitting on the couch. I had started the show. She was sitting against the arm rest on the end of the couch. I picked up the bowl of popcorn and she told me to let her hold it. So I gave it to her and she put it in her lap. Well I had to sit close to her so I could reach the bowl. Then she suggested I looked like I was uncomfortable and I should move against the arm and she got up and I sat back down against the arm of the couch and then she sat down right up against my side.

It is becoming obvious that to Martha that her son's feelings for this woman are very strong by his actions, the tone of his voice.

"The only way I could sit comfortably was to put my arm around her shoulders and that left me with one hand to reach into the bowl. While, we are watching the show, she tells me that when she was in college, her and some friends dressed up in costumes like the crew of the show and had fan parties."

"Cosplay huh? Did you tell her about you going to conventions dressed like Darth Vader?"

"No. That did not come up in conversation. So anyway I reached into the bowl at the same time she did. We were after the same kernel of corn. When our hands touched I received a charge unlike anything I have ever felt before. She let go of my hand and took a piece of popcorn and then she put it into my mouth. So I did the same to her"

Martha is becoming concerned about her son. As he is telling this story, he seems to be breathing a little faster like maybe his heart beat has sped up.

"Then what happened?"

"She grabbed another piece of popcorn and after she put it in my mouth her hand did not move away and I was looking into her eyes and I just couldn't look away then I kissed her finger"

"Richard. I have seen you kiss women before. You do it all the time at book release parties. Big deal"

"Yes, mother but those are chaste kisses done for the benefit of the reporters and fans. And anyway it is usually Paula, Gina or some one from the staff at Black Pawn. This was different. I mean totally different"

"Different? Different how?"

"I don't know how to put it. It just felt right. You know like it was what I should be doing. What we should be doing. It felt good. And then we just kept kissing"

"OH I am so sure that's all you did"

"Actually mother. That is all we did"

"Are you trying to tell me that you spent the last three days just kissing detective Beckett and nothing else?"

"Yes! Kate and I spent the weekend making out. Making out on the couch. On the floor. Actually on my bed. But the clothes stayed on the entire time"

"This must be some type of a first for you"

"This is a first for me. I think maybe I am more than just infatuated with Kate. I think I may actually be in love with her and I don't want to mess this up"

"Richard. I think I am seeing my son truly in love for the very first time in his life"


	14. Chapter 14

Monday afternoon

Ryan and Esposito have just returned from lunch. When they enter the bull pin area they see Richard Castle sitting at the chair adjacent to Kate Beckett's desk. He is holding a large bouquet of flowers. The bouquet consists of at least a dozen red and white roses along with other decorative floral.

"Hi Castle" Ryan says "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kevin. I just thought I might drop by and leave these for Kate. Is she here?"

"No she went to see Lanie. We don't know when she will be coming back"

Looking at the bunch of flowers he is holding, Rick looks back up at the duo "I'll just leave these on her desk then. I don't want to interrupt whatever case she is working on" Castle places the beautiful arrangement on Kate's desk and turns toward the two detectives as Esposito responds

"OH, No, not work related she just went to visit Lanie, I think. It'll be no bother if you want to wait or come back. I know she will be glad to see you tho Bro"

Castle feels a little uneasy since the last time he just dropped in the entire station ran the other way not wanting to have him around.

Ryan speaks "Hey Castle, join me in the break room. I want to get some coffee from that fantastic machine you had put in and I just wanted to thank you personally for the week end. Jenny and I had a great time. That is until the unfortunate events with you neighbors"

The three men head into the break room and are sitting down at the lunch table

"Thanks Kevin, I already told Kate, that I want all of us to try to do it again, but without all the drama. I really did enjoy having all of you there"

The elevator bell rings and the three look to see Beckett walking on to the floor. As she approaches her desk, she sees the large arrangement of flowers just laying there. Her face goes dark very quickly as she immediately thinks that these must also be from Demming. She grabs the flowers and heads for the trash bin in the break room intending on dumping them there.

When she enters the break room door she sees, sitting at the table, the two detectives and one famous mystery writer/former nuisance/ but now he is her…? She is not sure what she can say about her relationship with him now after the last weekend.

"Hi guys" Kate says to the three, but obviously there is a stutter in her voice when she looks at Castle.

"Kate. I just thought I would come by and drop those off to you" Rick says while pointing at the flowers in her hand. "I hope you don't mind?"

Beckett looks at the flowers in her hand. These are the same flowers she just picked up from her desk that she frowned over, now she is smiling.

"Thank you Rick. They are beautiful"

Then after a moment's pause "I think it's sweet"

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful flower" Castle is shocked at himself for what he just said out loud.

In his mind he is thinking 'You really have fallen off the cliff over this woman haven't you?'

Beckett is visibly taken back be the comment just made directed at her

At this point Ryan turns to his partner "I think we have something out there we need to work on, don't you?"

Esposito responds "Yeah, we will leave you two to talk"

The two men get up and quickly exit the room

Kate has now sat down at the lunch room table while still holding the mass of color and greenery that this man just brought for her. She looks at Rick and within seconds their eyes lock. Neither wants to break away from the other.

The love eyeballs are broken when a loud voice is heard from the bull pin. "What do you mean she threw them away?" Beckett and Castle turn and are now looking out to the room where they see Detective Tom Demming taking the roses that he had sent to Kate earlier, out of the trash can and is waving them around.

"Kate? Is there something I need to be aware of?" Castle asks

"No, Rick. I will take care of this" Beckett gets up while still carrying the flowers from Castle she walks into the bull pin

"Tom! What are you doing here? I already told you we were over. In fact we never got to a point to be over from. And I am the one who threw the flowers away."

Demming has fire in his eyes as he surveys the mass of roses and other ornaments in Kate's hands "OH! Size does mater to you! So I guess the man with the biggest UH!... FLOWERS! Is the one for you, Huh?"

Anger is evident on Kate's face

"The size of the UH…flowers, or anything else for that matter, is not the reason. You are your own worst enemy Tom You were jealous when it was not your place to be jealous. You also became jealous of things about me when there was nothing to be jealous of. You wanted more from me than I felt justified, willing, or ready to give. You never even noticed little things about me"

Kate turns to look at Rick "Like what kind of coffee I like."

Castle is still standing in the break room door, then looks back to Demming

"So Tom the flowers you sent did not make up for any of that. I told you last week we were done. Truthfully, we never really got started."

Kate stops to take in a breath

"And these flowers?" Kate hold up the bouquet in her hands "They represent someone who never asked anything from me that I was not ready for. In fact he and I spent the past weekend in his loft. Alone! Together! And guess what. We did not have sex or even talk about it. Not once did any piece of clothing come off and I enjoyed every moment of my time with him and I am looking forward to doing it again"

Kate looks in Rick's direction again. "Soon!"

Castle just smiles at her statement

Richard Castle has become very concerned however because this conversation has attracted all the detectives and uniformed officers on the floor to watch the festivities

"OH one more thing Tom, Richard Castle knows EXACTLY how I like my coffee and he found out without ever asking" Kate turns and gives Rick a smile that lights up his day

"So I guess I should leave then?" Demming comments

"Good idea detective" Captain Montgomery states as he and everyone else watch Demming walk to the elevator

Roy Montgomery turns toward detective Beckett "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle. Can I see both of you in my office?"

"Yes sir" both Castle and Beckett respond together


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Montgomery gently closes the door to his office, walks around to the desk to his chair.

"Please sit" he points to the chairs across the desk from him

Beckett is sill holding the flowers that Castle just brought to her.

Kate speaks up "Sir, we or rather I am so sorry that this happened. I had no idea that Tom was going to show up in the bull pin and I did not want a confrontation and I am so sorry for shouting and I…"

Montgomery holds his hand up to stop her from continuing

"Detective, I knew something like this was going to happen with him after his angry outbursts over Castle solving his case, and then you evidently telling him that you two had broken up. Oh wait, you said that you and he were never an item to be broken up from. I am not surprised about his outburst.

Kate looks away as she answers "Yes sir"

"I can assume from what was just said out there in the bull pin, however, that you and Mr. Castle are an item now?"

Rick and Kate look across to each other before Beckett responds "I guess you might be able to say that we are working our way toward that?"

"Definitely" Castle responds without ever looking away from Kate

"Well, then Detective Beckett, after solving the murders of Rick's neighbors, I think you deserve the rest of today off. And I suggest that you might want to spend this afternoon determining exactly what we do have here." Pointing between the two of them.

"Yes sir" Beckett responds as she gets up to leave.

Kate turns back toward her captain "Thank you sir"

Pointing to the door, Montgomery smiles "Leave"

Beckett and Castle walk briskly to her desk to pick up her bag. Noticing that it will be very difficult to carry the flowers and the bag, Castle takes the bouquet from Kate before the pair head into the elevator.

Once the doors close, Rick turns to Kate with a smile on his face "So Kate. Are we an item now?"

Kate looks at the flowers in Rick's hands then up to his face, Then settles her eyes on his lips "I hope so"

Once outside the precinct, they hail a cab and get in. Castle looks over at Beckett "Where to?"

"Can we go to my place so I can put the flowers in some water then I can change clothes and maybe we go to the park?"

"Sounds great to me" Castle answers then he turns and gives the driver Kate's address

Beckett looks at Castle and says in a whisper "I never told you my address"

Castle smiles back at her "I know." Then he just turns his head and looks out the window

Once at Kate's apartment they go inside. Rick sees the kitchen and asks Kate if she has a vase he can use. She tells him to look under the sink. Castle takes the roses and puts them into the container and fills it with water. He then places them on her table and waits for her to come back out from her bedroom.

Richard Castle smiles from ear to ear when he sees the gorgeous Kate Beckett walk back into the living area dressed in more casual clothes than she has on at work. Actually she seems more relaxed than she even looked while at the Hamptons. It appears that she was keeping her guard up there. Now looks like maybe that guard is down just a little

Once out side he asks her if she wants to catch a cab or walk. It is a beautiful July day so they decide the walk will be great.

For the first block nothing is said between them. Neither knows exactly how to start this conversation. Suddenly both speak at once. She speaks his name as he says hers. They both laugh at the event that just happened.

Castle finally says "Ladies first"

"Castle? What are we doing?"

He replies quickly "We are going on a date"

"No. I don't mean this very minute. I mean where are we going? You and me. Not this very second. Where are you thinking this thing between us is going?"

Castle stops walking and looks at Beckett "I really hope it's going the distance"

Kate Beckett is taken back by this comment. "Going what distance? We really barely know each other. I mean I probably know more about you than you know about me.

"You think so, do you?"

"Well, yeah. You are all over page 6. The bios on the book covers, the web sites devoted to you by your fans. Especially the fan girls who want to...well let's just say they have their own agenda when it comes to Richard Castle"

"OK. Katherine Beckett, you think that you are the only one to do research on a person of interest? Let me think about all the items I have found out about you."

Richard Castle proceeds to line out all the things that he had already noted on his Nikki Heat outline along with the fact he knew where she lived. He knew what coffee she liked. Then he surprised her when he told her what sized shoe she wears.

"Castle! Have you been sneaking in my closet and snooping around my wardrobe?"

Castle puts on a mischievous smile. "No I'm afraid not. I have a mother and daughter in my loft. I have had to learn clothing detection as a means of survival

"All right. That makes sense. So there is more than what you showed to us on July 4? Is there a lot more to the real Castle?"

"Yes. The real Richard Castle at your service" He states with a smile

They turn and begin again their walk to the park. After another block, Castle reaches down and searches for her hand. When she feels his fingers touch hers she smiles and opens her hand to accept his advances. They walk hand in hand from there to the park.

As they enter the playground area, Kate notices several of the women there with their children playing on the swings and other equipment turn and seem to know who he is. One pair of the women starts looking toward Castle and Beckett. Then one of the women takes out her cell phone and is obviously taking a picture of them.

As they sit down on a bench near the pond, Kate comments to Castle "Rick, those two women took our picture"

"I know. It happens sometimes. Right now, they are all wondering who you are. It will not surprise me if a reporter shows up before the day is over."

"Really? Are you kidding me? Reporters? Rick, I don't need any reporters hanging around me"

Castle held her hand a little tighter "Kate, if you want to leave, we can. We can go to my place and talk. I just thought you wanted a little fresh air"

"I did! I do! I mean I don't want to end up a photo on page six listing me as 'Richard Castle's latest conquest"

"Kate. I think after what you and I did or rather did not do last week end you would know where you stand with me. There is no conquest happening here"

Kate thinks about what Castle just said "Rick maybe we should leave before someone sticks a camera in my face"

But before they can even stand up there is a flash from a camera and a reporter standing in front of them.

"Mr. Castle! I'm .Jeff Dodson with the Ledger. I just noticed you sitting here. Can I get an interview?"

Beckett is taken back by this reporter. He just walked up and invaded what she considers their personal space just like it is no big deal.

"Sure Jeff. But I don't have a lot of time. We can go over here" Castle points toward a statue in the park that will make a great background for any pictures that he might want to take

After walking over and stopping in front of the artwork the reporter begins the interview

"Mr. Castle, you have wrapped up your Derrick Storm series of books with a real tear jerker ending. Where are you going now? Do you have a plan for another character or series of mystery stories?"

"Well, Jeff. Actually I do I have been observing some detectives with the New York police and I am finalizing my characters as we speak"

"Mr. Castle, what about this lovely lady you are with today? Is she one of the characters that you are referring to? I don't remember seeing you with her before. Or is she a new love in Richard Castle's harem?"

This comment brings no small amount of ire to Castle's face

"This is one of the detectives that are the subject of my new stories. We were just discussing where the characters are going before you came up."

"Oh I see. Well thank you Mr. Castle. We will be looking forward to the next series of stories from you"

Castle walks back to Beckett "Kate, lets get going before anyone else shows up and wants to take your picture"

The two walk to the curb where Castle hails a cab and gives the driver the address of his loft. Once inside the cab, Beckett asks Castle about what he had just told the reporter. Telling him that they were discussing characters and where they were going.

"You and I were discussing where are we going right? So that is the truth"

"Castle, you know what I mean. You're avoiding the question."

Rick looks at Beckett "I do want to discuss us" Pointing between them  
"Just not here on the street with a bunch of reporters standing around"

"Castle. Do the reporters always hang around you like that?"

"Yes, Kate. I'm afraid they love to snoop for stories. Sometimes I am a story"

Beckett thinks for as moment before asking "Castle, .will you just have the taxi drop me off at my place? Please! I need to think about everything that's happened today"


	16. Chapter 16

Instead of returning to Castle's loft, Kate had asked to be dropped back at her apartment. But Rick tells her that he wants to continue the conversation they were trying to start in the park.

Kate tells Rick that she feels it is too soon to have any serious conversation with him about the two of them or where they might or might not be going. The intrusion of the reporter probably prompted her reaction

Castle tells her that he will be back to pick her up because he wants to have dinner with her that evening. He tells her that he will be by to get her at 7:00 so be ready. Nothing fancy, they will be going to a casual Italian restaurant near her apartment.

He knows that she is avoiding the discussion that they were trying to have due to the media. He should have warned her that this might happen. Or maybe she is afraid of commitment.

He knows that for years that he has avoided that commitment thing so he is not surprised she might be as well.

* * *

Kate closes the door to her apartment. Her sanctuary. Her quiet zone. The place where she can be left alone with her own thoughts.

She is starting to wonder exactly what are her thoughts at this moment. A mere ten days ago, she was satisfied with her life. She was dating a co worker. Not seriously committed to this. Just someone to go to dinner with or maybe a movie.

Then she had this other man issue. But this man was nothing but a bump in the road. A painful thorn in her side. Bothering her at her work. But now she has met the real man. The real Richard Castle. The man whose books helped her so very much in her past. So now everything has changed. She has seen a different person. He is really a nice guy. A great father. A good neighbor. A good man. A man she might just really come to like

Then she laughs at herself "And a really good kisser" This thought brings out a flush in her face. We really did kiss didn't we? We spent hours on his couch. And never once did he try to go further? Then that brings a question into her head. WHY? Why did he not try to go farther?

Why didn't he even try? She considers the fact that she did kind of put herself out there and flirted with him but he stopped short of taking me to his room. I must have been misreading the signs. It is that he is really NOT interested in me, Kate decides. Or maybe she was being too forward. That's it! He doesn't like a woman to be too forward and I messed that up!

While they were at the park he told the reporter that we were having a story meeting. He and I were discussing the police department and his new characters. So he denied that he and I were seeing each other.

Kate Beckett! You are fooling yourself. He wants you as a muse for his book. Nothing else. He will follow you around. Then he will make a ton of money telling the world a fictional story about you. But at the same time he will hang on to some brainless bimbo to satisfy his personal needs. Of course he is not interested in me. I am not a famous model, movie star, celebrity. That's what he needs. Not me!

"Kate grow up!" She thinks. Just let him follow you around. Let him write his books. Then he will move on to the next woman on the list. Kate! Why did you think it could be any different?

Katherine Beckett is now just sitting in her living room looking out the window to the world beyond. A world that she was very comfortable with up until today. She was always accustomed to being the one in control of a situation. Today, she lost all control when the reporter stuck a camera in her face and started asking questions. Questions Kate was not expecting and not ready to answer.

* * *

After dropping Kate off at her apartment, Richard Castle arrives at his loft. Alone.

He goes inside to find his mother and daughter sitting on the couch running lines for a play that Martha Rogers is determined to get a part in.

"Hello Richard" Martha says "I thought you were going to the station to try and see Beckett"

"I was. I did, but we had a little issue arise"

"Issue? What did you do Richard?"

"I didn't do anything. Kate and I went to the park and I was trying to find the courage to tell her about how I am starting to feel about her when a reporter from the Ledger showed up and stuck a camera in our faces and wanted an interview"

"So? This is not an unusual event for you"

"Not for me but it caught Kate completely off guard. I think it freaked her out a little and she decided that she wanted to go home instead of continuing our conversation"

"You should have come back here then. No reporters at home"

"I tried but, she insisted that I take her back to her place. I am afraid he may have jinxed any chance I might have had with her now"

"OH! I see. That would explain you coming home alone. What are you going to do son?"

"I told her that I wanted to take her to dinner tonight and I will try again to talk to her. I really need to talk to her"

"Richard, darling. She has your heart in her hands right now doesn't she?"

Richard Castle looks at his mother "You know me well. Don't you?"

"Mothers can always tell when there is something happening with their children no matter what their age"

* * *

Katherine Beckett is ready early for her dinner with Richard Castle. She has dressed in a simple pants suit with light silk blouse. It is summer after all and the warmth in the air will prevent her from getting chilled

She gets up to answer the door not noticing it is much too early for her escort to arrive. She decides that she will not call it a date. They are eating together. That's all

When she opens her front door she is little surprised that instead of her expected escort, Castle, her best friend Lanie Parish is on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Lanie? What are you doing here?"

"Girlfriend! I think you might want to see this before you come into work tomorrow"

Lanie is waving a newspaper in front of Beckett's face

"Lanie! I can't see anything if all you are going to do is wave it around. What is it?"

"It's the early edition of tomorrows Ledger"

"What about it" Kate asks

Lanie opens the paper to page six and holds the paper up in front of Beckett. The utter shock on Kate's face tells the entire story.

Above the fold is a color photograph of Beckett and Castle sitting on a park bench, holding hands, and just looking at one another. Below the photo, the caption reads

"Mystery Author and Mystery Lady"

"Questioning minds want to know, Rick? Who's The Lady?"

The article continues:

_"Mystery Writer, Richard Castle, author of the famous Derrick Storm novels was spotted today at Central Park with a new lady friend. The couple was seen by several park visitors flashing 'Love Eyeballs' at one another. When Ledger reporter, Jeff Dodson asked about the women, Mr. Castle passed it off as to being a story meeting with one of New York's finest. Well, Mr. Castle! If that lovely woman you were with is a police officer, she can use her handcuffs me anytime she wants. But from the way he looks at her in this picture, it appears that he may already be 'Hooked-Up'"_

Beckett has now sat down on her couch and is struggling to keep from passing out


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for taking so long doing this update. I got stuck in my other story. I wish I did not have three different stories in my**  
**head all at once.**

**Add to that, the season 5 finale. YUCK! I really hated it. I can see where it can go either way. To me she pretty much said**  
**she wants the job over Castle. She told her dad that the job is what she wants and she knows Castle will hate her for it.**

**I hope I will make it to September**

**In the mean time, back to my fluff story **

* * *

Richard Castle has just completed his shower and is standing in front of his mirror just having shaved, brushed his teeth and is now combing his hair. He stops momentarily and looks at himself and starts to speak to himself in the mirror

"Kate…I Uh…We need to talk about some things. First I want to tell you how ravishing you look tonight"

Castle throws his hands up looks at himself and thinks 'Rick too forward try something different' and then he speaks up again

"Kate. Thanks for going out with me tonight."

Thinking to himself again 'what are you doing Rick? You sound like a high school nerd trying to talk to the head cheerleader and asking her to go with you to the senior prom'

He shakes his head, finishes in the bathroom, and walks into his closet. He takes a pair of jeans and a button down shirt back into the bedroom. He puts the jeans on and is finishing buttoning the shirt when he hears the sound of his little girl calling in and asking is he is decent

"I'm dressed, come on in"

"Well dad you look like you are going on a real date."

"I am going on a real date. But usually I am dressed better than this however"

"No dad I mean a real date. Not the kind of date where you are not trying to impress the media or be with a woman who only wants your money. OR when Paula has set up a date with someone you barely know and have no intention of ever going out with again just so you can show off some bimbo. You look like a man who is trying to really connect with somebody. Like Detective Beckett"

"Thank you for your insight sweet daughter of mine"

Alexis walks up to her dad and pretends to adjust his shirt

"Dad, I have not seen this side of you for a long time and I like it"

Castle smiles to himself in the mirror "Do you think Beckett will like this?"

"Dad, quit trying so hard. You look fine. She will be pleased. I promise"

The house phone rings. Alexis turns and walks toward the bedside table "I'll get it. Hello. Oh Hi Paula. Yeah, he's right here"

Alexis walks back to the bathroom holding the phone "dad, it's your agent"

Castle takes the phone from his red head "Hi Paula" {_pause_} "No I haven't seen the paper yet. Why? {_Pause_} There is WHAT in the paper?"

Castle turns toward his daughter "Alexis, go see if the Ledger has been delivered yet?"

Castle then turns back to the phone call

"Paula! Calm down. I had no idea there was a reporter lurking around watching us. No we were not doing anything except talking! I don't know where he came up with the love eyeballs thing"

At that moment Alexis enters the room carrying the paper. She is in the process of opening it. When she gets to Page 6 she gets a very shocked look on her face. Wide eyed, she hands the paper to her dad

Castle takes the paper and he is quite obviously upset by what he sees

"Paula! I need to call Kate and talk to her about this. No Paula, it is more important that I deal with Beckett right now and you can deal with the media. Paula, tell them the truth. Kate Beckett is a detective with the NYPD and she and I have just started seeing each other OK?"

There is another pause in the conversation while Rick listens to whatever Paula is planning

"If they ask that just say it is too soon in the relationship to say if it is serious or not"

He is getting angry at whatever she is saying now

"Oh just do what you always do. Tell them whatever you want to tell them. Goodbye"

Castle hangs the phone up then throws the handset on the bed.

"Alexis, I m leaving" Castle yells across the living room to his daughter. I don't know when I'll be back"

"Bye dad. Good luck. You may need it"

Castle rushes out of his loft and quickly hails a cab

* * *

Sitting in her apartment, Kate Beckett has the latest edition of the Ledger on her lap. She never once considered that just going for a walk with someone would end up in the paper, let alone page six. That infamous page six where all the scandal stories are told. All the hottest bachelors and bachelorettes are shown involved in every illicit event that can be imagined. Events that you don't want to tell your children or parents for that matter.

Her and Castle had just a few days ago really became friends and the media are already acting like she is the next in line to be his next ex wife. That is a term she doesn't even want to think about.

* * *

During the cab ride Rick is trying to decide what to say to Kate when he gets there. First off, he is hoping that she has not even seen the paper yet. He is trying to plan out the conversation 'Oh hello Kate. How are you? You look really nice tonight. OH yeah by the way, our picture is plastered all over Page 6 in the Ledger, it that OK?'

No. That won't go over very well. 'Hi Kate would you like to go to diner and get your picture made with me AGAIN?' No! Better not say that either.

Richard Castle really does not know where to start the conversation but he better think fast, because he finds he is standing at her front door ready to announce his presence

* * *

There is a firm knock on her front door. She gets up to answer. This time she is positive it is Castle. It better be Castle and he better have a plan because she is fresh out of ideas


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay. I have been mentally pulled by my Kate in DC story**

* * *

Richard Castle has a puppy dog look on his face and the moment he sees Kate's eyes, he knows that she has seen the paper

Beckett looks down the hall then grabs Castle by the shirt sleeve and drags him inside before slamming the door.

After he in turned around she starts up on him "What were you thinking? Why did you do this" as she waves the paper in front of him exactly the same way Lanie did to her.

"I didn't do this. That reporter that saw us must have written this. Kate, I did not want this to happen any more than you did"

"Oh so you don't have to explain to everyone else how you only have me around so you can just do research"

"Kate. Is that what you think?"

"That is exactly what you told that reporter. That I was for research. Well I hope you got all your research done because I think that you and I are th…"

He interrupts her and places his hands on her shoulders then looks into her eyes "Kate. Please. You are not just research"

She freezes when he does this. Then after a brief moment calms down a little but then she tries to gently pulls back

Castle continues "Kate, these reporters can take two strangers exchanging a hello on a street corner and turn it into a long term illicit affair. So please keep that in mind when you read these papers. Much of what the newspaper prints is there only to sell more newspapers. No truth was needed in telling these stories"

Kate steps a little further away "But Castle I heard you tell that reporter that you and I were just discussing the characters like I said. I am only here for your research"

"Kate. I did not want to add fuel to this man's fire. I knew you said that you really did not think about the media following us. So I was just trying to deflect him a little while, but based on the paper, that didn't happen. Did it?" pointing at the paper still in her hand

Beckett looks at her hands then drops the newspaper on the couch "So Castle. Where does this leave us? From what you said to that reporter am I just research? Or what?"

Castle smiles toward Kate then steps closer to her again. This time she doesn't back away.

"Kate Beckett. I am not real sure where we are at this exact moment, but I will tell you that I am very, very interested in you." Castle reaches down to her sides and takes both of her hands into his

Beckett looks down at his hands, then back up to his eyes. She sees something there that she does not remember ever seeing in any other man she ever went out with and it is scaring her.

"Rick can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away"

"The other weekend at your loft…" She pauses as she is looking for the exact way to ask this question

"You and I were alone for almost three days and you never once made a move to…you know take me to bed"

Castle smiles back at her

"WHY? Did I do something? Was I too forward coming over? Too pushy? What?"

"Beckett. The answer is really simple and it may surprise you."

"So surprise me. I'm ready to be surprised"

Castle raises his hands to her face and places one hand on each cheek leans in places a gentle kiss on her lips then says "It would be too soon"

Beckett gets a funny look on her face "Too soon? I thought Richard Castle was known for his one night stands and throw away women?"

"That Richard Castle is known for that. But the real Richard Castle, the one that is standing here getting ready to take Kate Beckett out on a date. A real date. He is not that guy. This Richard Castle wants to get to know Katherine Beckett. This guy wants Katherine Beckett to know the real man behind the dust covers"

"Oh you mean the man that showed up July 4th weekend? The loving father and son? The fantastic neighbor who is currently in charge of not just his own girl but three teenage girls? Oh and by the way good luck with that. You will probably be needing all the luck you can muster"

Beckett finds herself putting her arms around Castle's waist while his hands are still touching her face

"So where do we go from here?" She questions

With a smile on his face he responds "To this really nice Italian place just around the corner. But I will warn you. The reporters may still show up. Paula my agent is trying to keep the wolves at bay, but you never know when they might appear."

Kate gets a small look of fear on her face

"Kate, I promise if you want to stay here and order in or go to my place and I will fix us something we can do that. Or if we do go out and they start to bother us, we will leave. I will not let them invade your private space again"

Castle lowers his arms to her waist and pulls her closer and smiles "I would like to reserve your personal space for my private enjoyment if you don't mind"

Kate looks directly at his chest then up to his eyes and a little involuntary shiver catchers her off guard

Castle gets a concerned look "You OK? I felt you shake"

"I'm sorry Rick. Many years ago I began reading your books and I developed a crush on you. And now having you say the things you just said to me…well I need time to absorb all this. Is that OK?"

"It is more than ok. So do we go out or stay in?"

She smiles up to Rick "Let's go and try to have a nice date at a quiet little Italian restaurant. Let me get my jacket"

Castle helps Beckett put on her jacket and the two step out the door.

The pair walk to the little restaurant and find a secluded table away from the windows and prying eyes of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. They are able to sit in peace and have a nice diner with out being bothered by anyone. Castle has been to this particular establishment many times and the owner knows how important it is for seclusion sometimes

Rick has reaches over and takes Kate's hand "So detective, tell me why you became a police officer"

Kate's face goes dark before she takes a deep breath "My mother was murdered and they never found her killer. So I joined the force and studied to become a detective"

"Have you been able to find anything about the killer?"

"Rick for several years I wanted to find the person who killed her, but I realized one day I was going down the dark alley alone and if I didn't stop at the next doorway, I would be lost forever."

She looks out past Rick's face "I decided one day that I will not loose myself in her case so I now focus on finding closure for the families that have lost someone to a killer, by bringing that person to justice. I just hope one day that someone else finds my mothers killer and brings me that same peace"

She has tear in her eyes while telling this story "So Mr. Castle that is Nikki Heat's back story"

"Kate. I will not under any circumstance, use your real story, but we, you and me, will find one. Together"

Kate wipes away her tears then looks at Castle" OK Mr. Castle, I need tit for tat. It's your turn. I need to know something about the famous mystery writer"

Looking at his watch, Castle says "It is late. Why don't we go back to your place and continue this story or better yet, we can continue what we started at my place last weekend"

"All right Rick. But I want the complete story of Derrick Storm and before you can write a story about me and call her Nikki Heat, I want to know everything about her."

Castle drops cash on the table covering the tab and leaving a very large tip as his thanks for being given the privacy they desired, the couple returns to the street. Looking around they see no reporters lurking so they walk arm in arm slowly back to Beckett's apartment.

Once they arrive back to her building, she tells Rick that she had a great night but she was really tired and needed to get her sleep right now.

After opening her front door for her, she turns to him and he gently kissed her good night and told her that he would see her tomorrow at the station.

After closing her door Kate Beckett leans back against the wooden portal and smiled. This was the best date she has ever had. She blushes just thinking about how romantic Castle has been toward her. She can't wait to tell Lanie just how well this is progressing


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally finished "Special Agent Kate Beckett" Now I can go back and try to finish this one.**  
**This is mostly fluff and fun. Not like Kate in DC story**

**Oh Wait. This chapter ends badly**

* * *

Richard Castle arrives back at his loft. He drops his keys on the table beside the door, removes his jacket and hangs it up in the closet. He walks over to the table and picks up the day's mail and walks toward his study. He is not even consciously thinking about what he is doing. The woman he just left has taken away his will to think.

Of all the images he has ever committed to his permanent memory, the ones from today of Katherine Beckett are now at the very top. The memory of her beside him and holding hands at the park. Having dinner with her sitting across the table where he can look at her eyes. THOSE eyes of hers are the beautiful

Finally he breaks his train of thought and returns to the mail. He glances thru the junk mail and advertisements before noticing a large envelope. It is from the law firm of Riddle, Clark, Emerson and Andrews.

The envelope is more than just a single page letter. It is thick indicating it contains many pages. Castle opens the envelope to find a cover latter and a set of additional documents all pertaining to his neighbors and their twin girls.

He sits down at his desk and proceeds to review the information. The cover latter summarizes most of the information that is needed to be said.

_Dear Mr. Castle,_

_The law firm of Riddle, Clark, Emerson and Andrews as legal counsel retained by you to research information into the affairs of the late Thomas and Sally Everson have conducted the investigations requested by you as the legal guardian of the minor children Susie and Sherri Everson. We have not been able to locate any adult family capable of caring for the named minor children. The paternal grandparents though willing are not physically able to govern the minors._

_It is the opinion of this firm that the wishes of the natural parents, Thomas and Sally Everson, that you be granted permanent legal guardianship of the minor children should be completed. The above mentioned grandparents are in total agreement with this action provided they are allowed reasonable contact with their granddaughters._

_The enclosed documents were drawn up for execution and filing with the family court. Since you are a financially capable and stable individual, we are of the opinion there should be no hesitation on the part of the courts for you to be granted the adoption of without unnecessary delay._

_Please review the enclosed documents and sign where indicated and return them to our office. We will complete the filing process and arrange for the Family Services home visits and interviews._

_It is not every day we get to meet someone like you. This office wishes to thank you for your willingness to take this responsibility._

_Sincerely_

_Richard Andrew_

After reading the letter, Richard Castle is sitting his desk in silence. He is taken back by the importance of the documents in his hands. The weight of what he agreed to do so many years ago is now coming to roost. When Thomas and Sally asked him to take care of the girls, they were barely toddlers. The twins and his own daughter, Alexis, were best playmates.

The three girls would run on the beach. Build sand castles together. Chase seagulls, play ball together and as the three got into their tween years giggle over boy bands and then as teenagers giggle over the boys in town

Now it appears that these best friends are going to become sisters. Real sisters. Or at least the court will declare them real sisters

Castle decides that he will have the conversation with Alexis in the morning and he goes into his room. After jumping in and out of the shower, he climbs into bed and attempts to sleep. It appears from the thoughts going through his mind, sleep may not come very easy tonight.

After some time of tossing and turning he finally gets his mind off the twins, but no sooner than he accomplishes getting them out of his head then his brain drives him directly to the image of one drop dead gorgeous detective. There she is now. She is all he can see. So he decides there will be no sleep for him tonight

* * *

Eight AM finds Detective Kate Beckett at her desk shuffling paperwork. She is trying to close the files on several cases that have been handled in the last week. As senior detective, she is responsible to at least a cursory review before the files are sent to the DA for prosecution.

Every time the elevator chime rings, she looks up hoping to see the new Richard Castle enter the precinct. Actually it is the real Richard Castle she is looking for. The old Richard Castle is the one nobody wanted to see. Now everyone wants the real one here. Everyone wants to let him shadow them. They all talk about him in a totally different manor than they did a month ago.

But none of them have the feeling for Richard Castle that Kate Beckett does. Her feelings are reserved for her. No one else was taken to dinner by him. No one else had a movie night with him.

And no one else had a make out session with him. Kate giggles thinking about that. When she does that, Esposito looks over his desk at her

"What's so funny Beckett?"

"Oh nothing, Javi, just thinking about something funny I heard on my way in this morning."

Ryan looks up from his desk "Hey does anyone know if Castle is coming in?"

Beckett smiles "He told me I would…I mean we will see him today. He just didn't say when"

"Well, since he doesn't have a real job, he gets to arrive whenever he wants. Right?"

As Esposito finished his comment, Beckett's cell phone rings. She looks at the screen, it says Castle. She cannot help but smile when she answers "Hey Castle"

She listens for a minute "So do you think you will be in later?" There almost seems to be sadness in her voice when he tells her he has some family stuff to take care of this morning

"OH, all right. Call me when you can. Bye"

"Beckett, you OK? You seem sad" Esposito comments

"Castle has to go to the lawyer's office this morning. Something to do with the twins"

Ryan responds "I forgot about the girls. Did they find anyone to take them?"

"He didn't say. He just said he had a meeting about them. But he said that will try to come in after that"

Beckett returns to her paperwork with a hint of sadness in her eyes

* * *

Richard Castle hangs up from his call with Kate, lays his phone on the counter then proceeds into the kitchen to finish breakfast for his mother, daughter and himself. He decides he will give the news to the two flaming red heads together. This way he doesn't have to repeat himself.

Trying to determine the best way to describe what is going to change in this house is not coming easy. But he is also trying to determine how to tell them that he feels the addition of the twins into their family is all the changes that everyone can handle for right now.

He hears the flourish of words that precede his mother's entrance. She always arrives as if she were walking up on the stage to receive her Tony award.

Good morning Richard. How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh all right I guess. Is Alexis coming?"

"Yes, dear father of mine" Is the sound coming from the next arrival at the counter.

Castle places the plates in front of the two women. Alexis immediately looks up when she sees the smiley faces "Dad! These are emergency pancakes! What is happening?"

Castle leans over the counter to his two women. "I got a letter from the attorney's office about Susie and Sherri."

"What about them?" Martha asks immediately

"They have no living relatives except the grandparents. And they are not able to take the girls. So the lawyers are processing the adoption papers"

"Adoption? If they can't find relatives. Who is going to adopt them?" Alexis questions

Castle takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh before answering his daughter "Me"

"You, dad? How? What? I mean what is going on?"

"You both knew I was appointed legal guardian after their parents died. Right after they were born the parents asked me to take them if anything happened. I agreed. So now the attorneys are filing adoption papers with the courts for me to adopt the girls. Alexis, I know you and them have always gotten along. I hope you still like them as sisters too."

"Wow, Richard. That is some way to start a day. Telling me I am going to be a grandmother two times over and this time we get them almost fully grown"

"Funny grams" Alexis pops off "Actually, I kind of hoping for a step mother and fresh sibling"

Castle has shock on his face "ALEXIS"

"Sorry dad, but I like Detective Beckett. I really think she is good for you and from what I have been seeing, you really like her. A LOT"

Castle steps away from the counter. "Alexis, I appreciate your match making attempts. I really do, but with the events unfolding right now with the addition of the twins into our family that it is probably best if I not become more involved with Kate right now. I think I will need to pull away from her".


	20. Chapter 20

Richard Castle never has liked the waiting rooms in attorney's offices. This one is actually no different. Flat panel TV displaying financial news. End table with telephone, magazines. He has just sat down after asking the receptionist to announce his arrival to Richard Andrews.

He has picked up the latest issue of a legal publication. The headline "Family Health in Financial Crisis" and the text below "Make them pay for poor health care".

His immediate thought is. If health care is suffering due to poor funding, how will taking more of their money make it better?

The inner door opens and a distinguished gentleman walks up "Mr. Castle? I am Richard Andrews. Please come with me"

The two men walk a few feet down the hall to a conference room. After entering the room a lady enters from the other door

"Can I get you something to drink Mr. Castle?"

"Just water. Thank you"

Castle sits down in a comfortable chair and the attorney does the same "so Mr. Castle. I see you received the documents concerning the girls. Do you have any questions about happens next?"

"Not really. I am just a little overwhelmed by all the legal paperwork."

"It can be daunting. But let me give you the short version. You are a rare person, Mr. Castle. You already have money and from what I have determined, enough to easily care for the twins along with your own daughter. In fact even if you never made another dime, it appears you are set for life."

Castle simply sits and listens instead of commenting about how this attorney was able to acquire his data from such a personal level

"But to add to this, the value of the girl's estate is adequate enough to care for them without you having to contribute a penny of your own money. That is why I call it a win-win. The cost to finish raising them and getting them a higher education is already covered. You have no reason to dip into their inheritance for your personal gain. Am I reading the situation correctly, Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews. I never even thought about the monetary issue. My only concern is for these two to be raised in a safe and loving environment. And since I already have a daughter the same age, I think this arrangement is going to work out great for everyone"

"Very good Mr. Castle. You also understand that the paternal grandparents want a relationship with the girls?"

"That is a given. Children should never be denied the grandparent relationship"

Even saying this makes Rick think about the lack of a grandparent relationship himself. His mother's parents died before he was born and his father's parents? Well what can you say about not even knowing who your father is?

"Well then Mr. Castle, let's sign these papers and get them filed with the court"

Castle takes out the documents he brought and hands them over to Mr. Andrews. He had already signed them before coming in. He knew he would be doing what must be done.

After finishing the review of the paperwork, Castle steps back out into the city traffic. Now he has a tough decision to make. How do I tell Kate, I am breaking it off with her. How do you tell someone you are breaking up when you really have not even really started up? This should not be that hard. He knows that she is scared of commitment especially with him. She likes it low key and so far being seen with him was anything but low key.

When she finds out about the adoption, she will probably run as a fast as she can. The other direction

Considering his options he chooses the coward's way. He hails a cab and gives the driver the address and they head out in a wild and crazy ride thru the city traffic.

Once at the destination, Castle exits the vehicle and enters the building. Inside he goes looking for a particular person to talk to. This is the one person he knows will tell him the truth concerning Beckett

"Cattle what are you doing here" is the loud voice he hears coming from inside the morgue

"Hey, Lanie. I need to talk to you about something"

"Give me one minute and I will be right there" Lanie responds as she is placing a body into a storage drawer

Castle paces the floor near Lanie's office waiting for her to finish her task at hand. After only a couple of minutes the medical examiner walks up to Castle. She places her hands around his neck and pulls him down to her level. He had not noticed how much taller than her he was until she had to almost jump to his cheek. She gives him a kiss then returns to her level

"I want you to know how much good you have been to my best friend. She adores you and from what she has told me, you have been the most perfect gentleman she has ever been out on a date with. But I will warn you, if you ever hurt her, they will never find the remains and I know two detectives who will make sure there is no investigation as to what happened to you."

All Castle can do at this moment is swallow HARD

"So writer boy, what brings you to my exam room today? Need a fresh corpse for one of your books?"

This was not exactly how Castle planned for the conversation to start.

"Lanie. I think I am getting ready to run Kate off."

"What do you mean? Run her off? Are you planning on breaking up with her?" As Lanie reaches over and picks up a tool of some type that looks very menacing "You need to rethink doing anything to hurt her. You understand me?"

Castle was not expecting this from Dr. Parish

"Lanie. I know being seen with me caused her a lot of grief the other day, well there is probably more coming"

"What do you mean more coming? What have you done now?"

"Lanie, I have done nothing. You remember the twins?"

"Yeah"

"I am adopting them"

"What? Adopting them? What is that about?"

"They have no family except a pair of grandparents who are not able to care for them. So that lawyers are filing papers today for me to become their legal parent. I just figure that all this would be too much for Kate. I don't want to freak her out. That's all"

"Castle! You better get your butt over to the precinct and tell her. Tell her everything. You might find out she is ok with this"

"Lanie are you sure?"

"Let me ask you something, Castle. How do you really, really feel about Kate?"

"Truthfully?" He looks off in the distance "I kind of think I am falling in love with her. I know I sound crazy, but…"

"Then you go tell her what is happening. If she gets scared and wants to break it off, she will. But I have a feeling she may surprise you. You may find someone willing to stand with you."

* * *

By mid afternoon, Kate has decided that she will not be seeing Castle today. He said it was family stuff. So maybe family stuff takes a lot longer when you have a bigger family. All she has is her dad. He has Alexis and his mother and the twins to deal with. She knows she will always come in second to them.

The elevator bell rings again but this time it is the famous mystery writer. He has a tiny smile on his face as he walks briskly up to Kate's desk "Hey" he says

"Hey yourself. Long day?"

"Yes and a stressful one. Are you in a position to leave any time soon? I want to take you to an early diner or late lunch"

"Sure. I didn't eat lunch and I finished my paperwork. The boys can handle any cases that come in now. Let me tell Montgomery and meet me at the elevator?" She walks to the captain's office and tells him she is leaving. He looks out to the bull pin and waves at Castle.

Beckett returns to her desk, grabs her stuff and steps over to the elevator. Once inside and the doors have closed, she looks at Rick. She sees some type of concern on his face.

"Something wrong Castle?"

"Nothing wrong really, just a life changing event for me"

The two of them find a booth at Remy's and Castle orders lunch slash dinner for them. After he sits back down Beckett finally asks

"OK Rick. What is going on? I know something is not right. You and I have not been close for long but I can still see concern in your face"

"Kate. I like you. I mean I really, really like you." his voice trails off

Kate takes a deep breath before letting a sigh leave her lips. She tries not to let the pain she is feeling inside show in her face, but she is positive everyone around can tell she is hurting inside

"A conversation between a man and a woman who are dating each other that starts with those words usually ends badly"

"OH NO! Kate. Please. That is not where I am going here"

"Then where are you going Rick. I know I am not the celebrity or beauty queen you usually are seen with and if that's what is happening here I need to know now"

He reaches over and covers her hand with his

"Kate. I want to say something but please don't get up and run away, because I am afraid that is what you will want to do"

She looks down at their hands intertwined then back up to his face

"Kate. I think I may be falling in love with you"

She feels her heart jump a beat then tears fill her eyes

"Please don't run. Please"

"No Castle I'm not planning on running. I can't breath, let alone run."

"Good because there is more"

She smiles an evil smile "OH. Please don't tell me you're pregnant"

That brings him down. "OK very funny."

"You deserved that one "

"Yes I did. But the next thing is a more serious. I am adopting the twins"

"WOW! I did not see that one coming"

"I know. But that is the life changing thing I was referring to. I wanted to tell you so if you decided that you wanted to stop whatever it is we are doing. This might just be the right time for you to step off before it gets really complicated."

Kate is looking down at their hands. Still connected then up to his face

"Rick a man who cares as much as you do about the important things like family and taking care of the ones who need to be cared for. Those are the things that make a woman want to stay"

"So you are not running away?"

"I would be crazy to stop here. I need to see where this ride takes me"


	21. Chapter 21

Their meal arrives and they consume their burgers and fries with some fun in between. She steals his fries and he takes a drink from her shake.

"Yuck! Kate. I hate strawberry shakes. I'll stick to my chocolate "

Beckett laughs out loud

Castle is so happy that she is laughing. He was very worried that after what he told her about the twins that he would be eating alone. Not just this afternoon, but from now on.

After Kate and Rick finish their burgers, he takes her bag and tells her to come with him. But he warns her that if the photographers pester them, he might just give them something to take a picture of.

She smiles back up to Castle. "Rick. I think I will be OK with this"

Castle is looking out the window "Great! I see one of the paparazzi outside like he is a cat perched ready to jump a mouse"

Kate drops her head a little. "Castle, can we delay the media photo op for just a little longer?"

"Sure Kate, follow me. I know the back exit to this place"

As they rush out thru the ally exit hand in hand Castle runs to the street and hails a cab. Once inside the back seat and away from any cameras, Castle puts his arm around Beckett.

"SO, Kate since you didn't run out of the restaurant screaming, can I tell the world that you are my girlfriend?"

She leans into his shoulder and puts her head on his chest she quietly in almost a whisper answers "Yeah. You can do that"

Castle gives the driver his address and they spend the next few minutes cuddled together as they travel to his place. Beckett feels safe with Castle now. He has opened up to her more than she thought he might ever be willing to do.

They arrive at the loft it is still early. In fact they just had lunch about 3:00 and now they have finished their day it not even dark. They enter the loft and Castle loudly announces his presence for the women

"I'm home anyone here?"

Both red heads respond almost in unison "Richard DAD" is all he can hear

Both women stop cold when they see that Kate is with Castle. They were not sure if she would be returning. Ever!

"Detective Beckett" Alexis loudly says and she walks over and gives her a hug "Glad to see you

"Good to be here Alexis and please call me Kate. Outside the station I am not a detective. Just Kate"

"Katherine very good to have you here, now maybe you can convince my son to order dinner. We are starving"

Castle and Beckett look at one another and laugh. Castle finally speaks up "Kate and I just finished lunch at Remy's but we can still order something for the two of you"

Alexis jumps and grabs the menu from Pop's Pizza Delivery and tells her grandmother it's her turn to select dinner. Martha audibly groans

"Just no Anchovies this time, Please!"

"How about jalapeños instead?"

"NO. My mouth is still on fire from the last time you did that to me"

"OK Grams deluxe pizza no peppers no anchovies" As the younger red head grabs the phone and calls in the order

Martha walks by Kate and just shakes her head. "You should see what its like when we order Chinese"

Kate is smiling this entire time. She is so enjoying the family banter that she is seeing between these three. She starts to wonder what it will be like when the twins join the family. Sometimes you just don't know what you have been missing until you finally get it to see it. Kate is seeing now what she has missed for so many years. And she likes what she sees

Alexis orders the pizza and rushes up to her room to change. Castle goes into his bedroom to change also. This leaves Kate and Martha alone in the living room

"Well Katherine. I assume Richard told you the news about the twins?"

"Yes Martha, he did"

"So, what are your thoughts about this?"

Beckett pauses just a minute before answering "You have a wonderful son Martha. He is a very loving, caring man. I can tell how important you and his daughter are to him and how high he places his responsibilities"

"Yes he does. Those girls are also very important to him. I know he will be as dedicated to them as he has to Alexis."

Martha walks into the kitchen and retrieves two glasses from the cabinet then steps to the counter and pours wine for Kate and herself. She hands the glass to Beckett and the two women walk into the dining room and sit down

"Actually, I thought after you found out about the adoption, you might decide that you just want no further part of this madcap family"

Beckett takes a sip from the wine glass then places it down on the table

"Martha, a month ago I thought Rick was just the playboy skirt chaser the tabloids depicted. Back then I would have hit the door running and never looked back. But then you had us to the Hamptons, everything changed. At least for me"

Kate is looking toward the bedroom door just waiting for Castle to come out "I got to see a man who cares like my own dad does. He takes care of Alexis. He takes care of you"

Martha laughs "Taking care of me is a full time job kiddo"

Kate laughs "Then I saw him change from the good neighbor who was asked to just watch the twins for a few hours to a concerned grieving guardian focused on finding the ones responsible for the death of the parents. Why would I not want to stay around after that?"

Martha is visibly pleased to hear Beckett describing her son from the perspective of a possible suitor

"Well the Katherine. Are you telling me that you are in this for the long haul?"

"Martha let's just say that the first part of this trip has been extremely enjoyable and I am very interested to see how we get to the final destination"

Castle comes out of his bedroom now dressed in more casual slacks and shirt "Everyone ready for a movie?" As he rushes quickly to the kitchen to start up the popcorn

Kate speaks up "Can I pick the movie?"

"UH as long as you stay away from mushy chick flicks"

"Son, you are outnumbered three to one. If Katherine wants a chick flick, guess what we will be watching?"

* * *

The two weeks that the twins spent with their grand parents went by very quickly. After they returned to New York Castle arranges an evening with just them, Alexis, his mother, and himself. Before setting the reservations he asked his mother how much she wanted to be involved with the girls. Martha told him that the twins needed all the family they could get and even suggested that Richard invite Kate to join them

"Son, Kate cares about you like no other woman you have ever brought home. If she is willing to stay around knowing your time is divided so many ways I think she needs to be included in this"

"But mother, what if she later decides that this is all too much and wants out. The girls might become attached to her and it might feel like to them that they lost another parent?"

"Richard! How much do you care about Kate? I mean honestly care about her?"

Castle can only stare at his mother "A lot"

"Then quit thinking on the dark side. Invite her to the dinner and we can all get to learn everything there is to know about each other"

"Mother are you sure you are ready to let Kate know EVERYTHING about you?"

She throws a hand up in the air as she gets up from the table

* * *

Detective Beckett is at her desk waiting for her partner to arrive. The new partner that she has taken under wing, or is it more accurate to say he is taking her places she has never been before. She can't decide who is taking whom

The elevator bell announces the arrival of the writer. He walks off the car and onto the floor. The difference now is that everyone around speaks to him with gladness and he responds with a smile and a good morning by name to every member of the precinct.

He steps up to Kate's desk and places a cup of fresh coffee beside her arm. This coffee made exactly the way the likes.

"Good morning detective" his voice sings

"Really"

"What?"

"That sounds like an I just got laid voice"

"Detective. First off I did not just get anything except your coffee. And that voice is because I get to see you"

The edges of Kate's lips turn up at the sight of the coffee cup sitting beside her arm. She reaches down and picks it up and takes a sip. Then the smile spreads across her face "Thank you"

"No! Thank You"

"For what?"

"That smile. That is the whole reason I bring you coffee. That smile is my reward"

Kate blushes. She cannot believe that this relationship has done this to her. She wants to see him everyday. She loves talking to him every night. Sometimes they talk on the phone for hours even after being at the station all day together. And it's not like they are dating on the down low. Everyone knows they are seeing each other, but so far they have kept the romance away from work.

"Kate. I need to talk to you about something"

That does it! Kate's stomach tightens again. She still has this deep down fear about what is happening here with Rick. There is this little voice in the back of her head telling her that she is just a number to him and after her number is up, he will move on. She just can't seem to make it stop

"We are planning an intimate family dinner to talk to the twins about the adoption and we want you there."

OK Kate, get your head out of the pity pit. He just said you are invited to a private FAMILY dinner.

"Rick? Why are you wanting me there I'm not family?"

"Not officially, Not Yet anyway, but…"

"What do you mean? Not YET?"

"Kate. You already know how I feel about you. I will tell you that I want our relationship to grow. For it to become more"

"Rick! I…"

"Kate, I am not asking for you to run off to Vegas with me today, but look. I have never felt this way about a woman before. OK?"

She smiles "OK"

"And having you be at this dinner is part of the more I talked about"

Kate looks down at her hand, that at some point in this conversation become entangled with his

"All right. I will be there"


	22. Chapter 22

Carlo's Bistro was the perfect location for this family dinner. A quiet location away from the hustle and bustle and the crowds. Secluded tables where conversations can be had outside earshot of other patrons are the norm. The family is seated at a round six top so they were close enough to one another to not have to speak loudly but their table was far enough away from other guests allowing the Castle family a large amount of privacy

After the appetizers were served Castle looks toward the girls. He had them seated between Alexis and Martha so that they both had a familiar woman nearby. Kate sat next to Rick

"Girls. How was the visit with you grandparents?

Suzie answers first "They were doing real good. And they seemed real happy to see us. But…"

Then Sherri finished "but it was obvious that they are hurting. They acted like..."

"they were afraid they may not see us any more" Suzie finishes

Listening to the twins finish each other sentences reminds Castle and Beckett this is what the two of them have been doing while working on cases. Finishing each others thoughts

"Well Suzie, Sherri. We have some news to share with you" Castle begins

Alexis speaks up "Dad, let me tell them?" Castle acknowledges his daughter

"We are going to be sisters. I mean officially, sisters."

The twins don't seem to understand what Alexis is saying "My dad is adopting you two"

The girls look at Alexis and as if their heads are connected together, they turn toward Rick. Then they then both say in unison "Really?"

Martha responds "Yes, children. We…" pointing around the table "are becoming a bigger family. All of us together"

Suzie looks across the table at Martha "then you will be our grandmother?"

"Yes child. And it will be marvelous. You two, Alexis, and me. We can all go shopping together I can take you to the theatre. We will have a lot of fun"

Sherri turns her head to Kate "Is Detective Beckett going to be our new mom?"

Kate Beckett WAS NOT expecting that question

Castle answers the question as he looks at the twins "Kate and I are dating but we have not yet reached the point where we are talking about marriage or even anything close"

Ricks turns to Beckett "But we will not rule anything out right now"

Beckett finishes the thought "But no matter what happens I want you two to know that I am here for both of you and even IF something changed with us" as she points between her and Castle "I will still be here for you two. OK?"

Suzie and Sherri look at each other and both girls smile then Suzie comments "this is what we were hoping for. We wanted this to happen"

Then Sherri continues "And not living with Aunt Cindy?"

Castle gives the ladies his question face "Who is Aunt Cindy. I've never heard of her?"

Suzie starts "She came to see us at Mimi and papa's"

Sherri continues "She said she was a friend of mom's from college and that we could go live with her and her husband down in Boston"

Castle looks over to Beckett who has already taken a small pad from her pocket and has started taking notes "Did she say what her last name was and her husband's name"

Suzie replies "Cindy Long and his name was Herbert"

Sherri replies "And they live in Boston"

Why do you think you would have to stay with them "Kate questions

"She said that we needed to live with a couple" Sherri starts

Suzie finishes "and not a single man like Uncle Rick"

Ricks looks at Kate to be sure she has the information she needs. She shakes her head yes then he turns back to the rest of the table. At that moment the meals arrive. He and Kate make sure they keep the conversation light for the rest of the evening

As they are finishing up on dessert Castle looks around the table

"How could any man go wrong when all of the women he loves are with him like they are with me tonight" When he finishes his statement, he is looking directly at Kate then he repeats "all the women I love"

Kate lowers her head trying to hide the redness on her cheeks and the tear that is trying to drop from her eyes

Once outside the teenagers ask if they can go to a carnival that is set up at the park nearby. Martha agrees to chaperone the three if Rick and Kate want to be alone for a while. Everyone agrees to a curfew time and the girls head out with Martha trying to stay close behind them.

Castle pulls Kate to his side and they start walking in the general direction of her apartment.

"Kate, I need you to try and find out about this couple. This might be a legitimate old friend or someone just after the money"

"Money? Do the twins have money?" Kate asks. She had never considered the size of the estate the girls might possess

"Yes, there is a nice size estate waiting for them when they turn twenty-one and actually more when they turn thirty. Their parents were wise in not letting them get it all at once. But what concerns me the most is this Aunt Cindy being just after the money. I have never heard Sally say anything about her"

"Rick, I will dig into them and see if there is anything out of line about them."

They have reached a quiet corner where Castle has wrapped Kate in his arms "Thank you for doing this for them and for me"

She looks up to Rick's blue eyes "Always"

* * *

Kate Becket is sitting at her computer terminal researching the couple in Boston that have expressed an interest in the twins. She is not finding anything too out of the ordinary about them. They are a simple middle class couple with a mortgage, one car, they both work. No large debt .Nothing to indicate that they would have any ulterior motive in trying to adopt the twins

Beckett is making a few notes on a pad when she feels the presence of her tag along.

"Good morning beautiful" Castle says as he places Kate's morning coffee on her desk

Beckett looks over to the cup, takes a firm grip and brings the hot liquid to her lips "Hum"

"Have you found anything on this Aunt Cindy person?"

"Yes" Kate looks to her pad "She is a legal secretary for a small firm in Boston and her husband is and insurance actuary. The have a modest home. They play amateur softball with a team at his office. They own one car but both walk to work"

"So where is the connection to Sally?"

"They went to Boston College together. They evidently were in the same sorority"

"So there is nothing bad or evil about them?"

"No they seem to be an ordinary middle class couple. Why? "

"I got a call this morning from the lawyer handling the adoption." Castle looks down to his hands "They filed papers in the court to challenge me in the adoption."

Kate has a concerned look on her face "Castle. The parents wanted you to be the guardian of their daughters. How can they think they have any chance getting the twins?"

"The lawyer says that having a married couple with steady jobs fighting for custody against a single man who technically is unemployed…Well the scales are tipped toward the couple"

* * *

**Is everyone ready for Angst? **  
**The next chapter gets really ugly**


	23. Chapter 23

Family Court

The name seems to imply that these would be a nice loving place to be. Except it is anything but that. The most dangerous courtroom in the legal system is Family Court

Emotions are high because there is always someone angry, hurt, or bitter. Someone always wins but someone always looses. And the looser is usually not very happy.

More violent crimes are committed in the family courts than in the criminal court rooms.

Today, Richard Castle is sitting at one desk with his attorney and the opposition is seated across the aisle. In the gallery are Alexis, Martha, Kate, Esposito and Ryan. All ready to testify for and on behalf of Richard Castle to become the legal parent of the two minor children.

On the opposite side are Cindy and Herbert Long along with their attorney. They have brought their brothers and sister along with several friends and this crowd has completely filled that side of the room with people.

Richard Andrews leans over to Castle "They brought then entire army with them today"

Castle does not even look that direction "Doe I need to bring all the people who subscribe to my web site? That is about one hundred thousand"

Andrews chuckles. Then the door to chambers opens and the bailiff speaks in a loud and authorities voice."ALL RISE THIS COURT IS NOW IN SESSION. THE HORNORABLE CLARENCE MOORE PRESIDING" Then waiting for the judge to sit "Please be seated"

The judge looks out at the crowd in his court room "It appears we have a large audience today. Is everyone here in reference to this case or just visiting?"

Alex Trammell, the attorney for the Longs' stands up "Your honor, these are the family and friends of the opposing plaintiffs in this case"

The judge acknowledges the presence of the group them looks down at his case. "Very well. I have before me a petition for adoption filed by a Mister Richard Castle. Requesting to adopt twin girls, Suzie and Sherri Everson. Is that correct?"

Andrews stand "Yes Your Honor. Mr. Castle was appointed as guardian of the minors in a document drawn up by the deceased parents shortly after the birth of the girls. Mr. Castle and the natural parents were very close friends and neighbors. It was the desire of the parent that Mr. Castle be granted permanent custody in the event of the death of both of the parents. Our filing is only to complete the adoption as desired by the parents"

Judge Moore glances over the documents on his desk then look at the attorney for the Longs "So Mr. Trammell why are you here today? This seems to be a simple adoption as requested by the parents of the children"

"Thank you your Honor. I represent the plaintiffs in this case Cindy and Herbert Long. Mrs. Long was a fellow college classmate of Sally and sorority sister of the deceased. After finding out about the demise of the couple, Mrs. Long attempted to contact the girls to make sure they were being well taken care of. She was not allowed contact and therefore began extensive research to verify the girls were in fact being well taken care of. Since she was denied access, she became concerned as to their well being. When she finally located them, they were with their elderly grandparents in New Jersey where the conditions were less than favorable for teen aged girls. While visiting with the twins, Mrs. Long was told they are living with a single man along with his mother and daughter here in New York."

Richard Castle is in total shock as he is being described as if these two have been living in poor conditions and are poverty stricken

The attorney continues "Additionally, this man, although a novelist by trade, has no steady job where the girls can be assured of their next meal and although he appears to be a normal individual. His reputation precedes him. I will be happy to provide to the court excerpts from some of his books describing some very gruesome scenes of death along with very explicit descriptions of sexual activities. Along with the details present in his books, it is well known that Mr. Castle has a reputation in the social world for his loose women, wild drunken parties and even at one time public nudity when he stole a police horse and rode thru Central Park naked."

'OK now I am a murdering sex pervert? 'Castle is thinking

"Your Honor. The Longs simply want the girls to grow up in a healthy happy two parent home. Without more murder than they have already had by losing their parents and without wild sexual escapades. Thank You" The lawyer sits back down

Judge Moore looks at the attorney with no small amount of shock on his face. "This is going to be good." Turning to Castle's table the judge begins "Mr. Andrews are you ready to begin?"

"Your Honor, honestly I am quite shocked at the level of accusations being leveled at my client by the opposition. We were not ready for such a vicious attack, but I will ask the court's indulgence and grant us a short recess so I may discuss these issues with my client"

"We are in recess for one hour" The judge strikes his gavel and stand to leave

Richard Castle and the group step out into the hall where the attorney directs them to a conference room set up specifically for meetings such as this

Once inside with the door closed "Mr. Castle I was not aware that your reputation was such that we were going to come under an attack this vicious"

Castle sits down on the table with a look that can only be described as defeat. "Yeah I do have a reputation. But it is almost all fable. Made up by my publicist and agent. They dreamed up the persona"

"So you didn't ride nude thru Central Park?"

"Oh that! Well that was before Alexis was born and I had just received by 10th rejection letter. I was depressed and I got drunk. So the rest is in the arrest report"

"Mr. Castle are we going to get any more surprises in that court room today?"

"I just don't know. Almost all the stories about me are just like my books. Fiction. Period"

Looking at Beckett and the rest of the friends in the room. "I was not planning on calling any of you, but I just might have to. Are you all good with that?"

Every one agrees that they are willing to testify on Castle's Behalf

But Esposito has been sitting very quietly "You know something is off. Why now? Why this level of attack?" What do these two have to gain in this?"

Ryan responds "Can they get the money that was left for the girls?"

Castles responds "No. It is set up in a trust. All the cash from the accounts has been placed in the trust. The only liquid things are the house in the Hamptons, the New York Condo and the business itself. All of these things I was planning on leaving for them when they get older. That gives them a home of their own and the business income."

Ryan looks to the group "I'm going to go do some deeper digging on these two."

"I'm with you bro" as Esposito gets up. The two detectives exit the courthouse

"All right then. Let's get back in there and win this case" Andrews says

The judge have called the court back in session then he turns to the attorneys

"Mr. Trammell, please call your first witness

"I call Paula Haas to the stand"

Castle gasps when he hears the name Andrews leans over "Rick, who is she?"

Castle is staring directly at the witness stand where she is currently being sworn in

"She is MY agent. My book agent"

The Longs' attorney stands up and walks toward the witness stand "Ms. Haas, will you tell the court what is your relationship to Mr. Castle?"

"I am his agent"

"His agent? What do you do as his agent?"

"I negotiate with the publisher for the publishing rights on his novels. I also arrange publicity such as book signings, release parties. Newspaper and radio interviews"

"So you are very familiar with Mr. Castle and his life style?"

"I have represented him for several years"

"I will take that as a yes. As his agent, do you attend these parties and interviews?"

"Yes I do"

"At any time during one of these parties have you been present when Mr. Castle signed autographs?"

"Yes"

"Were these autographs he signed on his book jackets or inside title pages?"

"Yes"

"Did you EVER see Mr. Castle sign his autograph anywhere other than the places I just mentioned?"

"Yes"

"Where did you personally witness Mr. Castle signing his name other than inside the book?"

Paula stops and looks at Castle with apology all over her face

"Ms. Haas, I need an answer. Where did you see Mr. Castle sign his name?"

"On a woman's breast"

"OH really? You actually watched him place his hands on a woman's breast and sign his name? In public?"

"Yes"

"Ms. Haas, as Mr. Castle's agent you are familiar with his books?"

"Yes"

"Are you personally aware of any event depicted in any of his books that is based on an actual event?"

"Not specifically"

"Ms. Haas. Have you and Mr. Castle ever has sexual relations?"

Paula again has pain in her face "Yes"

"Was your encounter ever retold in one of his books?"

"Yes"

"Is it a fact that your tryst was described in detail in a lengthily chapter in one of the books?"

"Yes"

"Ms. Haas I have glanced at over a dozen books of his books and all I can say is he seems to live a very colorful life."

"No that is not his lifestyle"

"So is it fair to say the stories told by Mr. Castle's books accurately describe his life and lifestyle?"

He walks back to his table

"Pass the witness"


	24. Chapter 24

Andrews smiles towards Castle then leans down "watch this" he then stands up and walks toward the witness "Ms. Haas, how long have you been Mr. Castle's agent?"

"Sixteen years"

"So you have known Mr. Castle for most of his active publishing years?"

"Yes. I have represented him for a long time"

"You just mentioned an affair you had with him. Is this still an ongoing thing?"

"No it was just one night"

"Was Mr. Castle married at the time? Involved with someone else? In a committed relationship, dating?"

"No, he had just found out that his wife cheated on him. He walked in on her, the mother of his child and found her in the bed with another man with their infant daughter in the next room. He filed for divorce. Then in court she just left Alexis with him. He was devastated by her actions in abandoning their little girl. He came to my place and wanted to talk. I…we…I should have said no, but he needed someone to talk to, so we talked and then it got personal and…I wanted to say no, but he was so hurt I just wanted to comfort him"

"Are you telling me that this was many years ago, when he was in an emotionally weak place and it just sort of happened?"

"Yes sir"

"And it only happened that once?"

"Yes"

"Ms. Haas, you also described events at book signings. Specifically him signing autographs on women's chests. Is this also in his normal character?"

"No. Rick hates doing that. He said it sends the wrong message to his daughter. He has only done it when the publisher sets it up. She has women there willing to let Rick do that and get pictures taken with him signing. They call it great publicity. He actually has asked for it to stop."

"Thank you Ms. Haas" He steps back toward his table then turns back around to her "One more thing. Does Mr. Castle have an intimate knowledge of forensics and medical training that assists him in his depictions of crimes and crime scenes? Or is this just a deviant mind?"

"No. You should see the library he has built up. He has purchased a great deal of reference material over the years. Each time he has needed accuracy in his writing, he interviews a medical examiner, forensic expert, or looks up details online or even buys a new reference book"

"OH no different than a car mechanic who needs to repair a Ferrari but not having the manual. So he buys one only after the car comes in for service?"

"Yes"

"Would you describe Mr. Castle as the playboy, womanizer that he is depicted to be?"

"No. Absolutely not. He loves his daughter. His mother is allowed to still live with him because he loves her also. I hope someday I might find a man that is dedicated to the importance of family like Rick is."

"So there is no large harem of women just standing in line where he can go pick from and just bring one of them in?"

"No. He has dated a few women over the years, but not that many. After Alexis was born he never got serious about any of them He has actually centered his focus on raising his daughter. As a matter of fact over the last fifteen or so years I only know of one woman who has captured his attention and that he is shown any serious interest in and I mean real serious interest"

"Thank you Ms. Haas. I pass the witness"

The judge looks at the clock "I have another case I need to deliver my opinion on this afternoon, so we will be adjourned until tomorrow morning at 9:00AM"

He strikes his gavel, gets up and exits to his chambers

Castle and his attorney are having a private conversation when the opposing attorney steps across the aisle "Very good defense Mr. Andrews. But my next witness will close the door on this case. I will hate to embarrass your client in front of the judge. Here is my card if you want to talk before tomorrow and settle this." Then he steps away from the pair

Castle looks at Andrews "What did he mean by that?"

"Rick. Who could he possibly be bringing as a witness that would cause you that much trouble?"

"I don't really know. But I was not expecting him to bring in Paula"

"Castle, try to think about whom that might be and call me if you come up with anything. OK?"

"You've got it"

Castle walks around the railing to the gallery and takes Kate's hand and they walk out together. Downstairs, Castle hails a cab and the couple gets in for the ride back to the precinct

In the back seat, Beckett is quietly sitting, square shouldered and a little tense

"Kate, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left the court room?"

Kate looks down at her hands and is fiddling with her fingers. That little voice in the back of her head that just keeps bothering her decided to come out again when Paula was testifying. She mentioned that Castle did have ONE serious relationship in all those years and now Kate finds herself actually jealous about it.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Castle asks in a very gentle voice

Kate never raises her head "Paula testified that you had one serious relationship over the last fifteen years. Can I ask who? I mean I don't want to sound jealous or anything, but I was just wondering"

A very gentle laugh leaves Rick. He reaches over to her face and pulls her up to look into his eyes "I will be happy to tell you. Because that woman she referred to is YOU. You are the only serious relationship I have had in a long, long time"

The rest of the ride has Kate's head on his shoulder in what can only be called cuddling. Beckett has grown to really love one thing about Castle. He does like to cuddle

Castle and Beckett step off the elevator and walk into the bull pin where they find their partners digging into the facts

Esposito and Ryan have been on the phone non stop checking stories and verifying facts about the couple. A quick background check finds names, addresses, jobs and in the case of connection to the twin's mother, the sorority sister. Everything is just as it should be.

Ryan hangs up his phone "I can't find anything out of place on these two. The husband has been with the insurance company ten years. It is not a job I would want but everyone can't be a homicide detective"

Esposito is on the phone "Are you sure about that? OK thanks" and he hangs up

"I just got off the phone with administration at Boston College. I was asking about anything they could give me on Cindy Long. Then I realized that while she was still in college, her name would have been different so they looked it up. Her maiden name was Henderson"

Castle speaks up "Why does Henderson ring a bell with me?"

Esposito comments "Yeah me too"

"So as best we can tell there are no connections we can find" Ryan states

A light goes on in Rick's head "WAIT a minute. The name Henderson. Sam Henderson is the operations manager for the warehouse where all the Televisions were stolen"

"And the drugs were smuggled out of" Beckett continues

Esposito turns to his computer and madly starts punching the keys "Maybe there is a connection we were just not seeing it"

After he punches a few buttons "BINGO. They are brother and sister"

"That is not a coincidence" Castle states

"So why are they trying to get to the twins?" Beckett asks

"Because I am keeping the business in operation for the girls. They can take over when they become of majority age. There must still be things happening in that warehouse."

"Didn't you say that financially everything is in trust and who ever is in control can't touch their money?"

"I moved the cash and other investments but if someone is the guardian of the girls they are in control of the homes and business until the the girls reach 21"

"There is the connection" Esposito states

* * *

Next Day Back in the Courtroom

* * *

Castle and his attorney are at the table comparing notes concerning what they discovered when the opposing counsel steps over "Are you two ready to make a deal and let this nice couple have the girls?"

"Not a chance" is Castle's response to the question

"That's too bad Mr. Castle. I really hate to do to you, but I must do what is best for my client" and he returns to his table

Andrews leans to Castle "You still have no idea what he is going to do today?"

"No absolutely not. But we do have an ace in the hole ourselves right now."

Andrews smiles "Yes we do"

As he finishes his comment the bailiff opens the door and steps in. The proceedings begin again, everyone stands, the judge enter and the court is in session.

"Good morning everyone. Are we ready to proceed with this case?"

"Yes your honor" both councils answer together"

"Mr. Trammell please call your next witness"

"Thank you, Your Honor. I call as my next witness Katherine Beckett"


	25. Chapter 25

**Many commented that a lawyer should never bring a witness to the stand with out deposing them first. Let's see why that is so important**  
**Never ask a question that you don't already know the answer to**

* * *

Castle spins around in his chair and looks at Kate who now has a look on her face like she has just been hit by a truck. This is not anything she was expecting. She stands up and walks to the witness stand where the court reporter swears her in and then tells her to be seated

The attorney looks over his notes then begins the questioning

"Ms. Beckett, what is your occupation?"

"I am a homicide detective for the city of New York police department"

"So you investigate murders?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever investigated a murder in partnership with Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, a few"

"So. More than one?"

"More than one, Yes"

"How long have you known Mr. Castle?"

"About six months"

"When did you two first meet?"

"A copy cat murder occurred using one of his books as the model. We asked if he would assist and he did"

"So the killer did the crime as if he were the character in the book?"

"Yes"

"Then what other cases did he assist on?"

"The death of the twins' parents was the next time he assisted"

"So he is DIRECTLY involved in that crime?"

"As a consultant, yes. We were at his vacation home in the Hamptons when the Everson's were found dead in the city"

Trammell turns and faces Beckett. "So you were with Mr. Castle at his place when the crime occurred?"

"Myself and two other detectives, their dates and our captain and his wife. There were seven of us all total"

"OH. So you had not gone to his place to be with him?"

"No. As a matter of fact, none of us really cared for Castle at that time."

"Any why were you there again?"

"He had invited all of the detectives to come up for the July 4th weekend we all decided it was the polite thing to do"

Trammell acts as if he is thinking. "All right then. You were all there in the Hamptons, the Everson's are murdered. And then what?"

"While Castle stayed to deal with arrangements for the couple's funeral and help the twins the detectives came back to the city to start on the investigation into the deaths"

"Well then how did Mr. Castle help with the investigation if he were not here?"

"After the funeral, he devoted a great deal of his time to putting together what had happened"

"But he is NOT a police detective. How was he able to solve the crime?"

"Castle thinks outside the box. He does not follow a straight road ahead. He looks for the crooks and turns before he finds the solution to what happened"

It is becoming obvious to everyone in the room that Beckett's emotions are getting the best of her when it comes to Castle. Her body language and tone of her voice is giving away the fact she really has strong feelings for the writer. Of course that is the plan of the attorney. She has played right into his hands. He is getting ready to spring his trap.

"Detective Beckett. Are you and Mr. Castle a couple?"

Kate looks at the lawyer, takes a deep breath and answers "We are dating"

"Ms. Beckett! Are you and Mr. Castle a couple? Yes or no?"

"Yes we are a couple"

"How long have the two of you been in a relationship?"

"We started early July, so about four months"

"Ms. Beckett, are you in love with Castle?"

Kate was not really ready to answer that question especially in a court room under oath

"Detective? Please answer the question. Are you in love with Mr. Castle?"

The edges of Kate's lips turn up ever so slightly "Yes. I am"

"Ms. Beckett you have seen the newspaper photographs, the magazine articles describing the escapades of this playboy gad about town. Why in the world would you, a well trained firmly grounded individual, fall in love with a man with that reputation?"

Beckett takes a deep breath before answering "The man in the photograph on the back dust cover and the one who shows up at the book parties is not the man sitting here today"

She looks directly at Rick "The man I fell in love with takes wonderful care of his mother, loves and protects his daughter and is currently tasked with the guardianship of two teenaged girls, that are not his, but he feels the responsibility as if they were his own. That is the man I love"

This answer gives the lawyer the leverage he wanted

"You are telling me that Mr. Castle feels very protective about the girls as if they were his own?"

"That is what I said, yes"

"Then why would he place these two minor children in a situation that is less than stable and let them live in an environment filled with debauchery?

Kate is totally taken back by the accusations being leveled at Castle

He has let his comments sink in then

"OK detective. You have said that you have been in this relationship for four months. And this is about the same amount of time the minor children Sherri and Suzie Everson have been living with Mr. Castle. Is that correct?"

"Correct"

Trammell is facing his client and smiles as if to let his client know that he is getting ready to lower the boom on her

"During that time that these two non family foster children have been living with the Castle family, how many times have you spent the night with them?"

"With the twins? UH. I watched them twice I think. Castle was on a book signing and Martha was in the Hamptons once and the other she had gone to Connecticut to visit a fellow actress. So I strayed there with the girls overnight"

With a tinge of anger in the voice Trammell re asks the question

"Ms. Beckett, you know exactly what I am asking. How many times did you sleep over at the Castle's loft with Mr. Castle and the twins were also there? I will give you time to add up the numbers if you need to"

"No time is needed. I have NEVER spent the night WITH Castle"

The attorney stops cold then turns toward Beckett "You mean you never spent the night at his place? So then how many times had he spent the night at your place?"

"Same answer counselor. NEVER"

"Does your answer mean that you left and went home before nightfall or he did?"

"No. I have never slept in Richard Castle's bed. He has never spent the night in my bed"

"I will ask then where do you go? His place in the Hamptons or some motel?"

"Neither"

"Detective! I wish to remind you that you are under oath. Are you telling this court that you and Richard Castle who consider yourselves in a relationship and you just admitted that you love? That you two have never had sexual relations with each other?"

"That is EXACTLY what I am telling you"

Castle's attorney looks across to his client "I hope he closes his mouth before a bug fly's in. I think his plan just blew up in his face"

It is everything Rick can do to not fall off his chair laughing

Trammell turns to the judge "Your honor, permission to treat this witness as hostile"

Mr. Trammell! She is your witness. I will not allow you to put on a circus show in my courtroom. Either finish you questioning or pass the witness. I will suggest that since the answers were not what you were expecting then you keep your mouth shut"

He steps back to the desk and is visibly shaking "Pass the witness"

"Mr. Andrews, your witness" the judge states

"Thank you, Your Honor"

"Detective you stated earlier that Mr. Castle had some involvement in solving the murders of Mr. And Mrs. Everson. Correct?"

"Yes he did"

"You said he was able to do things differently than police officers. Can you give me an example of this type thinking?"

"Yes, I think I can. In this particular case the theft of several million dollars worth of electronics from a warehouse was connected to the murders. Instead of looking for a break in or stealing by taking materials out, Castle determined the materials never arrived in the first place. No police office had thought of that happening"

"You might say he looked at the theft backwards?"

"That would be correct"

"Very good detective. What anything else was discovered in his investigation?"

"There was. There were drugs being delivered from the warehouse and currently the narcotics division are trying to make some connections but the operations manager Sam Henderson is not being very co operative"

With the announcement of the name of Cindy's brother, the lawyer for the Longs "I object you r honor. This has nothing to do with our case today"

"Over ruled. You opened this door. They are just driving the truck trough it."

Trammell stands. Up "Your Honor can I get a short recess to discuss some case issues with my client"

The judge looks at the clock "We will break for lunch. Be back here at 2:00" He strikes his gavel.

Kate comes down from the stand, rushes to grab Castle and he pulls her out into the hall and around the corner to a small alcove away from the main traffic.

"Katherine Beckett! You said up there that you love me. Do you really?"

"When I said it I was under oath. I had to tell the truth"

"Yes you were. Well, under oath or not I love you too"

At 2:00 o'clock the plaintiff table is empty and Castle and his attorney are waiting patiently for the judge to enter. Beckett is sitting directly behind Rick. Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny are one row behind. Martha and Alexis with the twins in between Kate and Alexis

When the judge does enter, he does so with his usual pomp, the judge sits down at the bench then looks out to the empty table.

"It appears that your opposition has decided to take the high road. Mr. Andrews do you have a motion for this court?"

"Yes your honor. I make a motion to dismiss the custody counter claim filed by Cindy and Herbert Long"

"So ordered. Any other requests?"

"Yes Your Honor. I make a motion that the request of Mr. Richard Castle to be granted the adoption of the two minor children as listed on the original petition also be granted"

"Also so ordered. The two minor children are now the legal children of Mr. Richard Castle from this day forward. Congratulations Mr. Castle. I would say take good care of them, but I already know you will"

* * *

**There is one last chapter then we can close this story  
Also a small point of clarity.  
I do know that there are no surprise witnesses in US courts. Each attorney MUST post a witness list for the other  
Witnesses are issued a subpoena so they know when to be there.  
But, what's the fun in that?  
I like my way better  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Richard Castle walks off the elevator onto the 4th floor with his usual cheery manor. As he walks up to the desks of his three favorite homicide detectives he announces

"I am having a Forth of July celebration at my place in the Hamptons again this year. You have two weeks to get ready for fun. There will be no dead bodies this time, the police chief has agreed to help me with that, but I promise there will be lots of fireworks"

He drops a sheet of paper on Beckett's desk "Everyone sign in" Castle heads toward Captain Montgomery's office when he hears one of the uniforms tell another "Oh man I wish we were invited"

Castle turns around when he hears the comment "OH I am sorry. When I said everyone. I did mean EVERYONE. I need to know because if we have enough, I will charter a bus"

Then he disappears into the boss' office

The officers line up to get their names on the list.

Ryan is watching the group of officers signing then turns to Esposito "This is a far cry from last year when no one wanted any part of Castle"

"Right Bro. Last time no one wanted to go. Now everyone wants to be there"

Ryan watches the line dwindle to the last uniform "Espo, where's Beckett? She should have been in by now?"

"She said that she and Lanie had a somewhere to be and we would see her around noon"

July 3 comes and the bus is loading a large contingent of officers and their companions for the trip to the Hamptons. The senior staff, the Ryan's, Esposito, Karpowski and Montgomery are ridding in a limo.

"Hey, Espo, Where's Lanie?" Kevin asks

"She rode up yesterday with Beckett. I don't know what is the big deal but they both went up a day early"

Montgomery comments "Beckett probably had to deal with caterers and Lanie went to help or something. Castle did invite a lot of people this time"

"Yeah could be" Jenny responds "Also, I don't want to make too fine a point, but I still think we will enjoy Castle"

The entire group laughs at her comment this time.

In difference to last year, the entire ride is filled with laughs and jokes and every one there being ready for a fun holiday.

The limo pulls in at the house but instead of Martha and Alexis greeting everyone. This time it is the twins and Alexis. The girls are a year older and the maturity is beautifully evident on all thee of them.

They leed the group to the guest wing of the house but the team remembers where they were and so it makes it easy for the group to get settled.

The bus arrives a few minutes later with the rest of the group. The girls have a list of who stays where. Some are actually put up in the Everson's house next door to Rick's place. For the next hour it is like a pit stop at a NASCAR race.

Finally everyone gets settled into their rooms and the teenagers vanish right after telling everyone that there is a dinner buffet on the back lawn at 7:00

Ryan knocks on Javi's door when it is time for dinner. When Esposito answers, he asks Kevin and Jenny if they have seen Lanie yet.

Kevin responds "No I thought she was supposed to be here already. In fact I haven't seen her or Beckett or Castle for that matter."

"I don't get it. Castle is normally in the middle of these parties. All over everywhere, mingling. I guess he will be out on the lawn"

The three walk down to the Montgomery's room and knock Roy and Evelyn step into the hall and join the other three. The five go out the rear porch and onto the lawn joining the crowd that has already began loading up on the buffet that has been set out for the guests. There is a stage set up or possibly a raised dance floor

Near the stage, the group of five notices a table that actually has a large 'reserved' sign in the middle with their names already on small place cards. So they set their plates down. There are three more names listed but no one has yet to see Beckett, Castle and Lanie, but they are obviously expected at this table at some point tonight.

There is a PA system set up and a DJ at the rear of the stage playing dinner music. Very light easy listening suitable for digestion music.

After everyone has had the opportunity to go thru the buffet line they hear the timbre of someone striking crystal stemware with a fork.

The crowd looks in the direction of the stage where they see for the first time tonight their host Richard Castle.

Castle begins speaking, but something is a little odd. He is not holding a microphone. He is wearing one on his lapel. In fact he is wearing a dark jacket with a boutonnière on the collar.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my Fourth of July celebration. I want to personally thank each and every one of you here tonight for your support. Your support of my books. Without a few million purchases, I would not be able to afford all this" He points around the area. And gets a few laughs

"I want to thank all of you for not handcuffing me and leaving me down in lock up after the first few weeks I came by and got in your way" A few more laughs

"I really, really want to thank all of you for becoming my friends. You truly are my friends. You supported me so many times in so many ways. You taught me so many things.

Then he seems to get a little emotional "You had my back when I went to adopt the twins. I found out about how many letters were sent on my behalf to the court supporting me. I don't think I could have adopted them without all the back up I got from the finest police officers in the nation."

He struggles to get his composure back "I want to bring my girls down here right now" He reaches his arm out toward the aisle "Alexis, Suzie, Sherri. Come here"

The three girls are wearing light summer dresses is pastel colors suitable for the warm day. They come down to their dad and stand on one side of him

"Of course no theatrical program would be complete without at least one diva, so for those who have missed the pleasure of meeting her, mother, come here. Martha Rogers"

As his mother enters with as much flash as she can deliver

"Now there is one other thing all of you supported me with. You allowed me fall in love with one of your own. And today you are all here for a real celebration. The first time I got a smile from Katherine Beckett as July of last year and that smile brought fireworks to my heart so the fireworks scheduled for today are not just to celebrate Independence Day, but they are also for Kate and me to celebrate our marriage vows."

The DJ begins playing the wedding march as Lanie Parish begins her walk down the aisle followed close behind by Katherine Beckett on the arm if her father Jim

* * *

The sun has dipped below the horizon and the fireworks show has begun out over the ocean. The newlywed couple are sitting at the table watching the displays of color explode in the sky.

Kate is sitting with her back to Rick, leaned into him with her right cheek pressed into his left cheek.

Rick has been whispering sweet nothings into her ear all evening. Some of these nothings brings a blush to her face.

"Kate"

"Hum?"

"You asked me once why I didn't make a move on you and I told you it was too soon. I didn't want to mess this up?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad I waited, aren't you?"

She shakes her head yes and then gives him a throaty "uh huh"

"You know, I'm glad i waited, It will be great"

She looks over with an evil smile, then leans into his ear

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA"

THE END  
Or maybe **THEIR** beginning

* * *

**The reviews! WOW!**  
**My brain is about to explode. **  
**See you all again**  
**Soon I hope**  
**A million Thanks  
**


End file.
